Le maître, l'élève et le chiffre
by Yatsuno
Summary: Quand le quatorzième devient de plus en plus présent, Allen aura besoin de son maître qui est bien en fait bien plus que cela ...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Yatsuno

**Genre:** Yaoi, darkfic

**Série:** D. Gray Man

**Pairing:** Allen Walker & Marian Cross

**Disclaimer:** Les persos ne sont pas à moi!

**Commentaire:** Voilà ma première fic Allen x Cross. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et si ce n'est pas le cas merci de m'envoyer des messages pour me dire pourquoi dans une critique constructive

**Note : **Léger spoil par rapport au bouquin

**Note 2 :** Les pensées et paroles du quatorzième sont en _italique_

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Présence oppressante

-**Walker? Walker?**

Allen ouvrit lentement les yeux.

**-Dépêchez-vous, on a besoin de vous à l'arche. **déclara Link.

-**Quelle heure est-il ?**

**-Trois heures.**

**-Du matin ?**

**-Hai.**

Le jeune homme se leva péniblement. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas dormir tranquille. Entre l'arche qu'il devait contrôler et ses problèmes de sommeil assez particuliers, il allait devoir tomber dans le coma pour se reposer un peu.

-**J'arrive tout de suite.** dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Une fois près il parti en direction de la salle de l'arche, Link sur les talons. Une fois sur place, ils furent accueillis par Komui.

-**Allen-kun ! Désolé de te réveillé mais nous avons vraiment besoin de toi.**

**-Pas de problème !** répondit l'intéresser dans un bâillement. **Qu'es-ce que vous voulez ?**

**-J'aimerais que tu créé une porte pour aller en Allemagne. C'est une mission urgente.**

**-Pas de problème.**

Allen s'avança de la grande porte lumineuse. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentré et commença à réciter la chanson dans sa tête.

_« Ils se servent encore de nous »._

Le maudit ouvrit les yeux.

_« Laisses-moi travailler. Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de dire nous. Je ne suis pas comme toi. »_

_« Tu fais erreur mon petit Allen, c'est notre pouvoir que tu es en train d'utiliser. Nous somme le Musicien. »_

_« Je t'ai dis de te taire ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec un noah comme toi ! »_

_« Tu verras bientôt que si … »_

-**Allen-kun ? Tout va bien ?**

**-Hai,** répondit le jeune homme ne se tenant la tête, **je suis juste un peu fatigué. J'ai terminé, vous pouvez passer sans problème.**

Le jeune homme reparti en direction de sa chambre, accompagné par le blond de plus en plus soupçonneux.

_«On pourrait les tuer. On les fait tous rentrer dans une pièce de l'arche et après on les fait disparaitre ! »_

_« Je ne leur ferais jamais ça. »_

_« Mais voyons Allen, ils se servent de nous. Si nous n'avions pas ce pouvoir, ils nous auraient déjà éliminer. Ils ont peur de nous mais nous leurs sommes utiles. »_

_« Tu ne sais rien d'eux »_

_« J'en sais bien plus que tu ne le crois sur la congrégation »_

_« Laisses-moi »_

Allen, chancela. Il avait mal à la tête et son bras droit le brulait affreusement. IL devait se dépêcher de faire taire le quatorzième sinon Link allait se douter de quelque chose si ce n'était déjà pas le cas.

**« Oui, tu as raison. Il faudrait mieux que je me taise pour le moment, s'ils découvrent que je suis réveillé, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. »**

La douleur disparut comme elle était venu.

-**Walker ?**

**-Hai ? **répondit le maudit avec le masque souriant du joker.

**-Non, rien.** répondit Link suspicieux.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Allen se précipita dans sa salle de bain. Il était épuiser, mais il savait bien qu'aller se coucher ne lui permettait pas de se reposer. Le quatorzième adorait discuter avec lui via ses rêves.

Le quatorzième. Allen avait de plus en plus de mal à l'ignorer et à soutenir ses attaques répétées. Son corps subissait d'ailleurs les conséquences de son impuissance. Depuis peu, la peau de son bras droit avait commencé à brûler laissant sa chair à vif et ce à chaque apparition du quatorzième. Son maître l'avait prévenu qu'une transformation physique était possible mais il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Le autres noahs changeaient facilement d'apparence mais pas lui.

Retirant sa chemise avec précaution, il s'aperçut que son bandage était ensanglanté. Cette nouvelle conversation avec le quatorzième avait laissé des traces tout son avant-bras était dépourvu de peau. Un détail attira cependant son attention. Ses ongles avaient pris une couleur noire inquiétante et le bout de ses doigts était recouvert d'une fine couche de peau d'un gris très foncé.

_« Et oui mon garçon. Quand on est un noah, on ressemble à ça, mais je ne t'apprends rien. »_

_« Je ne suis pas un noah ! Je suis humain ! »_

_« Arrêtes de te voiler la face, tu vois bien que ton corps se transforme, tu connais bien les caractéristiques de notre corps. Amis je ne m'inquiètes pas. Bientôt tu reconnaîtras notre existence. Tu penses déjà comme moi … »_

_« Pourquoi dis-tu ça » demanda le jeune homme inquiet._

_« Il y a tant de gens que tu hais. Link par exemple, ou encore Leverrier. Tu as déjà désiré plus d'une fois qu'ils disparaissent. Et les autres noah, tu les voudrais morts. Nous sommes pareils. »_

_« Tais-toi ! Je n'ai jamais voulut la mort de qui que ce soit ! »_

_« Pas consciemment. Mais je sais ce que ton subconscient désir. »_

Allen Tomba lourdement sur le sol. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il avait mal. Cette conversation l'épuisait totalement.

_« Allen, mon petit Allen, vas te coucher sinon tu ne tiendras jamais le coup. Je te promets de me taire pour cette nuit. »_

_« Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? »_

_« Si tu es fatigué, moi aussi. Je te l'ai déjà dis, nous sommes une seule et même personne, nous avons les mêmes besoins. Oyasumi, mon petit Allen. »_

Le jeune homme termina de refaire son bandage et alla se coucher.

Comme il l'avait promis, le quatorzième ne vint pas déranger son sommeil. Allen était donc totalement opérationnel quand il se réveilla à midi.

-**Bien dormis on dirait,** constata Link assis dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

-**Hai.**

Une fois laver et habiller, le jeune exorciste parti vers le réfectoire. Sur le chemin, il rencontra Lenalee accompagné de Lavi et de Kanda. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé ensemble, Allen préférant s'éloigner au maximum de ses amis par peur de les attaquer durant un moment de faiblesse contre le quatorzième.

Les quatre amis s'assirent donc à une table ou fond de la salle, la nourriture d'Allen s'étalant sur toute la surface.

-**Aaaaallen, tu peux me donner ton dessert ?** demanda Lavi avec sa légendaire bonne humeur.

-**Oui, vas-y, je n'ai plus faim.**

**-Quoi ! Tu n'as plus faim ? Tu es malade, regarde moi.**

Lavi saisit Allen par le bras pour le retourner. Cependant il stoppa son geste quand son ami poussa un petit cri de douleur.

-**Ça ne va pas ?**

**-Non, non, ce n'est rien. Je me suis juste cogné dans ma douche ce matin.**

**-Tss, t'es tellement nul que tu ne sais pas prendre une douche sans te faire mal, baka moyashi.**

**-C'est Allen.** répliqua le jeune homme.

Les deux exorcistes se lançaient des éclaires via leurs yeux. Lenalee tenta alors de détendre l'atmosphère.

**-Allen-kun, j'espère que mon frère ne t'embête pas trop avec l'arche. Je sais qu'il peut être particulièrement collant quand il veut quelque chose. **

**-Non, c'est bon. Et puis j'aime faire ça, je peux me rendre utile comme ça.**

**-C'est vrai que sinon tu ne sers pas à grand-chose. **répliqua Kanda

-**Et toi Bakanda tu sers à quelque chose à par couper des légumes avec ton petit katana.**

**-Tu veux que je te montre s'il coupe des légumes, moyashi ?** demanda le kendoka brandissant déjà Mugen.

-**Euh clamer vous le gars.** tenta Lavi.

-**Viens je t'attends,** continua Allen en ignorant le rouquin**, tu ne fais pas le poids contre nous.**

**-Pourquoi nous ?** demanda Lenalee

Allen se figea.

_« Tu n'as pas tors. Nous avons le pouvoir de le briser comme un fétu de paille. »_

_« Tais-toi je ne t'ai rien demandé »_

_« Ne viens tu pas de dire nous ? »_ fit innocemment le quatorzième.

**« Je, je … »**

**« Tu vois, comme je te l'avais dit. J'ai bien fais d'être patient … »**

-**Tais-toi !** hurla Allen, ses grand yeux gris brillant d'une terreur sans pareil.

-**Allen-kun ? Personne ne parle.**

-**Je dois y aller.** dit précipitamment le jeune homme.

-**Tu fuis. Au fond tu n'es qu'une faible pousse de soja incapable de se battre.**

Allen se retourna. Avec une vitesse impressionnante, il saisit le kendoka par la gorge serrant de plus en plus fort.

-**Allen-kun.**

L'intéresser approcha doucement sa bouche de l'oreille de sa victime.

-**Arrête de nous prendre pour un faible. Tu n'as même pas idée de ce que nous pourrions te faire**, murmura-t-il.

Il s'écarta ensuite lentement, sans pour autant relâcher la pression de sa main.

-**Allen ! Lâche-le !**

**-Mo…Moyashi.** réussit à articuler Kanda.

Quand il entendit son surnom, le jeune exorciste repris conscience. Il libéra son rival qui retomba lourdement sur le sol en toussant.

Allen regarda sa main puis le kendoka à terre et enfin le regard terrifié de ses amis. Il parti en courant. Arriver dans sa chambre, il s'enferma. Il avait de la chance que Link soit parti peut de temps avant le déjeuner.

_« Qu'es-ce que j'ai fais ? Mais qu'es-ce que j'ai fais ? »_

_« Tu lui as montré que nous n'étions faibles ! »_

_« Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal ! C'est toi ! C'est toi qui a fait ça ! »_

_« Allen, je n'ai rien fais. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de te contrôler. Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, tes pulsions te rattrapent. Tu ne peux pas lutte contre ta nature. Il faut que tu accepte notre existence. »_

-**Walker ? Ouvrez.**

Allen resta immobile. Devait-il ouvrir la porte ? Link se trouvait de l'autre côté et savais peut-être déjà ce qu'il c'était passé. Si c'était le cas, que pourrait-il faire ? Finalement, Allen se leva et ouvrit la porte en priant pour que le blond ne soit au courant de rien.

-**J'ai deux nouvelles pour vous, la première c'est use je dois partir sur le champ pour une mission à durée indéterminée. Komui-san s'occupe de vous trouver un surveillant. La deuxième, c'est que le maréchal Cross est de retour. Il vous est toujours interdit de rentrer en contact avec lui. Sur ce.**

Link sorti.

Allen resta debout un instant. Link parti, son Maître de retour. Que demander de mieux. Cross … ils allaient enfin pouvoir se retrouver seuls. Bien que toute la congrégation fût persuadée qu'Allen et Cross ne se supportaient pas, les deux hommes ne faisaient que jouer la comédie. Il y avait en fait bien plus qu'une relation maître/élève entre eux. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait aussi lui parler de ses problèmes avec le quatorzième.

A suivre …

J'espère que se début vous à intéresser !

Merci de me laisser des reviews !


	2. Chapitre 2

Konbawa minna-san.

Voici don le nouveaux chapitre de cette fic.

Merci à tous ceux qui me postent des reveiws ça m'encourage énormément !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Défiance

Allen se réveilla en sursaut. Depuis le départ de Link, le quatorzième était de plus en plus présent sentant que la menace était écartée.

Le jeune exorciste se leva et entra dans sa salle de bain. Une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Une fois nu, il entra sous l'eau froide qui, espérait-il, lui permettrait de remettre ses idées au clair. Il était inquiet. Comme avant l'incident du réfectoire, il utilisait de plus en plus souvent le _nous_ pour parler de lui preuve que l'emprise de son noah sur lui commençait à devenir vraiment inquiétante. Depuis déjà deux jours, il n'était pas sorti de sa chambre de peur d'attaquer à nouveau quelqu'un. Ces amis tentaient à chaque repas de le faire sortir de le pièce mais il prétextait toujours un mal de ventre ou faisait comme s'il n'était pas là.

_« Tu ne pourra pas les ignoré encore bien longtemps »_

_« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Laisses moi maintenant, j'aimerais quand même pouvoir prendre une douche sans que tu me parle. J'ai le droit à un peu d'intimité non ? »_

_« Je ne vois pas de quelle intimité tu parles. Je suis toi donc ton corps est aussi le mien. »_

_« De toute façon, il faudra bien que tu sorte de ta chambre un jour » repris le quatorzième « Personne ne peut survivre plus de deux semaines sans manger … »_

_« Je sais. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà trouvé un moyen d'aller manger sans rencontrer personne. »_

_« Je sais. Je te rappel que je suis dans ta tête alors je connais tes pensées et tes idées … »_

_« Tu ne sais rien de moi. »_

_« Au contraire, je te connais mieux que personne. Tu en veux la preuve ? Je sais que tu es extrêmement déçut que ton maître, ou dois-je dire ton amant, ne sois pas encore venu prendre de tes nouvelles même si tu sais qu'il est surveillé et que donc cela doit être difficile … »_

_« Tais-toi ! Je t'interdis de parler de ça ! »_

_« Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité pourtant ! L'élève et le maître on une relation très proche. Mais le maître n'a pas pris la peine de venir voir son élève qui l'attendait tant. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est-à-dire le tien en fait, ce n'est pas à cause de sa surveillance qu'il n'est pas venu te voir mais parce qu'il a peur de nous. Il a peur de notre pouvoir, il sait très bien que nous lui sommes supérieur ! »_

_« Marian a bien plus de pouvoir que nous !» _

_« Non, nous pourrions le détruire aussi facilement que le petit kendoka qui nous manque de respect »_

_« Laisses mes amis en dehors de ça ! »_

_« Pourtant c'est toi qui l'a attaqué l'autre jour. »_

_« Non, je sais que m'a manipulé, c'est toi qui faisait bouger mon corps ! »_

_« Allen, je n'ai rien fais de tout cela. Et d'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas toi qui lui a dit d'arrêter de nous prendre pour des faibles ? »_

_« Jamais je ne dis nous. Je ne suis qu'une seule personne et toi tu n'es là que par un pur hasard »_

_« Mais mon petit, il n'y as pas encore une minute que tu disais que nous ne pourrions jamais battre ton maître »_

-**Allen-kun ? Tu es là ?** fit une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

**-Hai ? **

**-Je peux entrer ?**

**-Je suis sous la douche en fait. Donc non.**

**-Excuses-moi. Bon je t'attends dans ta chambre alors.**

**-Tu ne préférerais pas repasser,** continua Allen en regardant son bras droit. Il lui faudrait certainement plus de dix minutes pour refaire son bandage puisque sa blessure s'étendait maintenant des doigts à quelques centimètres au dessus du coude.

-**D'accord. Mais tu seras toujours là ?**

**-Hai.**

Allen entendit la porte de sa chambre se fermer. Décidément, ces amis avaient décidés de se relayer pour tenter de le convaincre de sortir.

_« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Ce qui nous ramène sur notre précédant sujet, combien de temps va tu pouvoir rester dans ta chambre sans attiré les soupçons. »_

_« Est-ce que tu pourrais te taire. Je ne peux même plus réfléchir en paix ! »_

_« Mais je t'aide à réfléchir. Je te signale que ce problème nous concerne. Si jamais quelqu'un arrivait à apprendre mon réveil, nous serions perdus ! »_

_« Je te rappel que si je ne peux pas me déplacer librement c'est de ta faute ! »_

_« Je te l'ai déjà dis ce n'est pas moi qui est attaqué le petit japonais, c'est toi ! »_

Le jeune homme sorti de la douche et commença à se sécher. Il refit ensuite un nouveau bandage en espérant que celui-ci tiendrait un peu plus longtemps.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'affala sur son lit. Lenanlee allait certainement repasser dans peu de temps. Il lui avait dit qu'il serait là mais la perspective de devoir lui parler et de trouver de nouveaux mensonges pour répondre à ses questions était assez déplaisante. Il se leva donc et ferma sa porte à clef, dans l'espoir que cela suffirait à la faire abandonné.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua à sa porte. Comme il l'avait décidé, le jeune homme fit mine d'être absent. Mais ce n'était pas Lenanlee qui se trouvait devant sa chambre, et cette personne se trouvait être incroyablement plus tenace que la chinoise.

-**Baka tenshi ! Tu vas ouvrir cette prote ! Je sais que tu es là, Tim n'arrête pas de s'agiter !**

Allen se leva en sursaut. Son maître, son maître venait le voir ! Sans plus attendre, il se précipita vers la porte et la déverrouilla. Le maréchal entra dans la pièce sans un mot. Une fois que son disciple eu refermé, il se jeta littéralement sur lui.

-**Alors mon petit Allen, on joue à cache-cache ? Tu sais, je ne suis pas très content de toi. J'ai entendu un certain nombre de chose qui ne m'ont pas vraiment plut. Tu vois de quoi je veux parler ?**

-**Non,** mentit le jeune homme, écraser sous le poids de son interlocuteur.

-**Et bien, on m'a dit que tu avais attaqué ton copain le kendoka, que tu ne sortais plus de ta chambre et que tu ne mangeais plus. Mais là n'est pas le problème. En tant que mon élève, je ne peux pas te pardonner ta principale faute. Comment as-tu put inquiéter à ce point le jeune Lenalee. Tu es vraiment incorrigible avec les femmes ! J'ai l'impression que mes leçons n'ont servie à rien !**

-**Je suis désolé**, dit-il ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

-**Puisque tu as été un mauvais élève, je vais devoir te punir …**

Et sans plus attendre, le maréchal souleva Allen et le jeta sur le lit.

-**Attendez, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.**

**-Ah oui, et je peux savoir pourquoi ?**

**-Votre surveillant doit vous chercher, si jamais il nous trouve ça risque de poser un gros problème.**

**-D'habitude se genre de tension ne te dérange pas, au contraire …**

Le maréchal passa sa main sous la chemise de sa jeune victime.

-**Marian, non …** supplia-t-il.

Mais son maître s'afférait déjà à marquer son cou.

-**On vous a dit de nous laissez tranquille**, cria le jeune homme en repoussant violement son assaillant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le maréchal resta un instant au sol puis se releva lentement.

-Et bien, tu n'y vas pas de main morte dit moi. C'est comme ça que tu a fait avec le petit japonais.

-**Taisez-vous, vous ne savez pas comment ça c'est passé ! Il nous avait traités de faible, il fallait que nous lui montrions de quoi nous étions capables.**

Le maréchal fixa son élève sans un mot. Comme il le craignait, l'emprise du quatorzième était déjà très forte. Allen ne s'en rendait certainement pas compte, mais il acceptait de plus en plus le statut de musicien, mêlant sa propre personnalité à celle de son noah. Il allait devoir agir vite. Mais il devait d'abord vérifier certains points.

-**Il t'a traité de faible. Il n'a peut-être pas tort. Viens me rejoindre dans la salle d'entrainement à 23 heures. On verra bien si tu es fort ou faible.**

-**Avec plaisir …** répondit l'intéressé dans un sourire sadique.

**-Très bien alors à ce soir.**

-**A ce soir … **

Cross sorti de la chambre, laissant Allen seul.

_« On va lui montrer que quoi nous sommes capable. Nous le briserons comme un fétu de paille. »_

_« Tu es fou ! Je n'ai encore jamais réussi à lui faire la moindre égratignure ! »_

_« Mais tu n'as jamais utilisé notre pouvoir contre lui. »_

_« Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal ! »_

_« Je n'ai jamais dit de lui faire quoi que ce soit de la sorte, mais, pour lui prouver notre force, nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que de l'attaquer. Je te laisse pour le moment. Reposes-toi, tu en aura besoin pour ce soir. »_

Suivant les conseils du quatorzième, Allen parti se recoucher.

Quand il se réveilla, il était déjà 22h30. Se levant rapidement, il courut jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement. Il arriva avec quelques minutes d'avance ce qui lui permit de s'échauffé. Pendant qu'il répétait ses exercices, le jeune homme se remémora sa conversation avec son maître. Pourquoi l'avait-il rejeté ? Il attendait sa venu depuis bien longtemps alors pourquoi l'avait-il rejeté au moment le plus intéressant ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il accepter de se battre contre lui ? Il n'avait aucune chance alors pourquoi ?

**-Tu es déjà là ?** lança une voix derrière son épaule.

Le jeune exorciste se retourna.

-**Tu garde ta chemise ? As-tu déjà oublié les règles de mes combats ?**

**-Non, mais je pensais que pour une fois, je pourrais transgresser les règles. Après tout, je prends exemple sur mon maître …**

Allen remercia silencieusement le ciel de lui avoir donné ces talents de bluffer ainsi que de tricheurs hors paire. Bien sûr, le fais de se battre torse nu ne l'embêtait aucunement, mais il aurait été très mal venu que son maître découvre sa transformation physique. Lui plus que tout autre devait l'ignoré. Il ne voulait pas le perdre sous prétexte qu'un certain noah avait fait de son corps sa demeure.

_« Je ne suis pas un squatteur ! Je suis toi, ça n'a rien à voir. »_ lui rappela le quatorzième.

-**Très bien. Dans ce cas montres-moi ce que tu sais faire.**

Ils se mirent tout deux en position de combat. Durant leur lutte, il leur était interdit de se servir de leurs innocences. Seul leur rapidité et leur force physique ferrait la différence. Allen se précipita sur son adversaire, qui évita sans peine l'attaque et assénant un énorme coup de pied dans l'abdomen du garçon qui se retrouva au tapis, quelques mètres plus loin.

-**C'est tout ce que tu ce dont tu est capable ?** **L'autre avait raison, tu dois être faible.** déclara le maréchal d'un ton désinvolte.

**-Ne nous traitez pas de faible**. répondit le jeune homme en se relevant.

En quelques secondes, l'atmosphère se la pièce tout entière avait changée. Cross eu un léger mouvement de recul. L'homme qui se tenait en face de lui n'était pas le gentil petit garçon qu'il connaissait, il s'était transformé en une bête féroce prête à bondir. Une aura meurtrière s'échappait de lui.

Soudain, le jeune homme se retrouva devant lui, l'envoyant dans les airs par la seule force de son poing. Le maréchal retomba élégamment bien que légèrement sonné un peu plus loin.

**« Oui, tu vois ? Nous avons le pouvoir de le battre ! »**jubilait le noah

- **C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Je m'attendais à mieux de la part de mon élève. **

**-Nous venons juste de vous frapper.**

**-A bon ? Je n'ai rein sentit !**

_« Tuons-le, tuons-le. Comme ça il le sentira peut-être … »_

_« Non, je ne veux pas le tuer ! »_

_« Allen, s'il veut voir notre pouvoir, nous devons le lui montrer. Le seul moyen de lui prouver notre force c'est de le tuer. »_

_« Je ne veux pas. »_

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Personne ne pensera à nous. De toute façon, beaucoup de gens veulent sa mort, nous ne faisons que leur rendre service. »_

_« Mais, il ne nous a jamais vraiment fait de mal ! »_

_« Il nous croit faible ! Montrons-lui. Allen, vas-y tu verras, je suis sur que ça te plaira, cette sensation de puissance, cette douce monté d'adrénaline avant de porter le coup fatal. Au pire, tu peux me laisser le faire. JE peux tuer celui-là pout toi … »_

**-Alors, déjà fatigué ?**

**-Crown clown.**

L'innocence du jeune homme s'activa automatiquement. Il se jeta sur son maître, sa main griffue en avant. Il n'eu aucune difficulté à découper la chair du torse du maréchal qui laissa échappé un cri de douleur.

Cross tomba lourdement à terre. Comme il l'avait prévu, la provocation avait renforcé l'emprise du quatorzième, mais il avait peut-être été un peu loin.

-**Maria,** hurla-t-il.

La jeune femme sorti de son tombeau et entama son chant. Le maudit se retrouva automatiquement immobiliser.

_« Comment ? Il ne devrait pas être en mesure de nous battre ! Nous l'avons pourtant blessé assez gravement ! »_

_« Nous l'avons blessé ? Je l'ai blessé ? » _répéta le jeune homme_. « JE ne voulais pas ! »_

_« Bien sur que tu le voulais ! »_

_« Non, c'est toi qui m'a poussé à le faire ! »_

_« Mais c'est toi qui a activé ton innocence »_

_« Laisse-moi ! »_

_« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire ça. »_

-**LAISSES-MOI !** hurla le jeune homme.

-**Maria, stop !**

**-TAIS-TOI ! LAISSES-MOI TRANQUILLE !** continua Allen en se tenant le tête.

**-ALLEN !** hurla à son tour le maréchal en se précipitant vers lui.

Le jeune homme poussa un autre cri puis s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

A suivre …

Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé notre petit dark Allen ? Pour les fans de Cross, je vous rassure, il sera beaucoup plus présent dans les prochain chapitres maintenant que le principal de l'intrigue est mis en place !

Review please !


	3. Chapitre 3

Yo !

Voici donc la suite de cette fic.

Avant de vous laissez lire, j'ai une petite précision à faire. Comme la rentrée est arrivée, le rythme de parution des chapitre va être plus lent (je pense un chapitre par semaine). Je m'excuse donc d'avance et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas (en même temps, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix donc …)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Manipulation

Le maréchal rattrapa de justesse son élève, juste avant que sa tête n' heurte le sol.

**-Allen, Allen ?**

Le jeune homme ne lui répondait pas. Il devait trouver un moyen de partir et vite. Après les cris qu'ils avaient poussés, la moitié de l'ordre devait être réveillé et il ne serait pas vraiment pratique que tout le monde découvre leur petit rendez-vous et surtout l'arriver du quatorzième.

Le maréchal se redressa, son élève dans les bras. Utilisant le pouvoir de Maria pour se rendre invisible, il retourna jusque dans la chambre d'Allen. S'enfermant à clef, il déposa son fardeau sur le lit. Le jeune homme transpirait et gémissait.

Cross pris un linge humide et le posa sur le front de son disciple dont la température augmentait dangereusement. Il entreprit ensuite de le déshabiller pour ne pas que sa transpiration n'empire les choses. Les gémissements se firent de plus en plus forts. Le maréchal trouva rapidement la cause de cette agitation. Devant ses yeux horrifier, Cross découvrit le bras meurtrit du jeune homme. La peau avait disparue du bout des doigts jusqu'à l'épaule, laissant la chair sanguinolente à vif. Il retira lentement le bandage. La transformation avait déjà atteint ce point. Il avait sous estimer le pouvoir du noah. L'emprise psychologique du quatorzième était elle aussi très forte. Le jeune homme c'en était-il aperçut ou le noah prenait-il le dessus au fur et à mesure sans qu'il n'en sente les effets ? Il devrait vite trouver une réponse à cette question dès que son élève se serait réveillé.

Durant tout le reste de la nuit, Cross resta au chevet de son disciple, vérifiant son état. A huit heures du matin, le jeune homme s'agita. Le maréchal tenta de le calmer mais tous ces efforts furent vint.

-**Allen, réveilles-toi ! Ne le laisse pas te manipuler ! Bats-toi !**

**-MANA ! **hurla le jeune homme en se réveillant en sursaut.

Où était-il ? Pourquoi Mana n'était-il pas là ? Que faisait son maître ici ? Son maître ? Ils s'étaient battus, il l'avait blessé et, et. Et quoi ? Que s'était-il passé après ça ? Il avait mal au bras. Pourquoi ?

-**Allen ? Es-ce que tout va bien ?** demanda le maréchal sur ses gardes. Il ne savait qui était en face de lui, le noah ? ou celui qu'il considérait comme son amant ?

-**Marian, je … Qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où … ?** le jeune homme n'arrivait pas en parler, son souffle était court encore sous le choc de son réveil brutal.

-**Clames-toi. Tu es dans ta chambre. Tu as perdu connaissance pendant notre petit combat, je t'ai donc amené ici.** le rassura-t-il. **Apparemment tu as eu un petit problème avec le quatorzième. **

**-Le …**

Tout revint en même temps dans la mémoire du garçon. Il avait blessé son maître volontairement, il avait voulu le tuer, le quatorzième l'avait aidé.

-**Vous allez bien ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je …**

-**Calmes-toi, je vais bien. Tu ne m'a quasiment pas toucher, c'est juste une égratignure. Mais toi ? Tout va bien ? **

**-Oui pourquoi ? **

**-Allen, je veux parler de ton bras.** expliqua doucement le maréchal.

-**Mon …**

Le jeune exorciste regarda son bras droit. Il n'y avait pas de bandage ! Il regarda son maître apeuré.

-**Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Ce n'est pas une blessure ordinaire. Tu ne devrais pas grader ce genre de choses pour toi.**

**-C'est, je … Je me suis fais ça pendant une mission,** tenta le jeune homme. Si jamais le maréchal avait compris la raison de ce « problème » il était fichu.

-**Ne me mens pas ! Tu sais que je ne supporte pas ça ! Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas été en mission depuis que je suis parti. Je sais que c'est lui qui en ai la cause.**

**-De qui parlez vous ? **demanda innocemment le maudit, bien que ses chances de réussite soient minces.

-**De ton noah** **! Ça ne sers à rien d'essayer de me le cacher, c'est moi qui t'es donner son identité. Je savais qu'un jour au l'autre ton corps allait changer, je savais que se côté de toi allait se réveillé.**

**-Ne dites pas ça ! Ce n'est pas mon noah ! Ce n'est pas mon côté, je ne suis pas lui ! Nous n'avons rien à voir !**

**-Allen, je sais que c'est dur à accepter mais c'est la vérité. Tu es le musicien.**

**-Non, vous ne savez rien, rien du tout ! **répliqua le jeune homme les larmes aux yeux.

_« Il a raison. Je n'arrête pas de te le dire ! Tu vois, je ne te mens pas ! Même ton maître le dit ! »_

**-Je ne tais rien demander à toi alors fermes la !**

**-Allen, à qui tu parles ?** demanda Cross étonné du changement brutal de ton de son élève.

**-Mais à vous ! **

**-Non, tu m'as toujours vouvoyé et tu ne parles jamais comme ça. Alors je répète ma question, à qui parles-tu ?**

Devant le silence du jeune homme, le maréchal tira rapidement ses conclusions.

**-Depuis combien de temps ? **

**-Il a commencé quand vous êtes partis.** répondit-il.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait découvert, autant tous lui dire. Peut-être pourraient-ils trouver une solution.

**-Et ton bras ? **

**-A peu près à la même période, mais en ce moment ça se dégrade de plus rapidement.**

**-Les autres le savent ?**

**-Non, personne n'est au courant à par vous.**

**-C'est pour ça que tu ne sors plus ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Et comment ça se passe ? Je veux dire, il te parle ou autre chose.**

**-Il me parle. Au début je pouvais l'ignoré mais maintenant je n'y arrive plus.**

**-Quand tu as attaqué ton amis au réfectoire, ce n'était pas pour jouer n'est-ce pas ?**

Allen ne répondit rien. Ce jour là, comme durant son petit combat contre son maître, il avait ardemment désiré de faire souffrir son opposant. Mais s'il le disait au maréchal, il ne pouvait plus être sur de son soutient. D'ailleurs, il doutait déjà que celui-ci lui fasse toujours confiance.

-**Donc plus on t'énerve, plus ton noah prend le dessus. C'est logique. Le seul problème c'est que ça ne va pas toujours rester comme ça. Si ton « évolution » continue à ce rythme là, je pense que d'ici un ou deux moi, tu ne deviennes complètement noah.**

Le jeune homme blêmit. Un moi ou deux avant qu'il ne devienne se monstre sanguinaire ? Comment cela pouvait-il être aussi rapide ?

-**Shisho ?**

**-Hai ?**

**-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.**

**-Hai ?**

**-C'est par rapport à mon bras. Pourquoi les autres noahs peuvent-ils changer d'apparence aussi facilement alors que mon corps se transforme ?**

**-Allen, est-ce que le compte peut prendre une apparence humaine ? **

**-Je ne crois pas. Mais où est le rapport ?**

**-Le rapport entre toi et le compte c'est que vous êtes pareil. Tu sais que le quatorzième est le frère du compte. Et bien comme lui, tu n'es pas censé avoir de côté humain, donc ton corps n'a pas besoin de savoir changer de forme, il prend l'apparence du côté de toi qui domine sur l'autre.**

**-Autrement dit, dès que tour mon corps sera transformer, je ne pourrais plus faire marche arrière. Je resterais comme ça pour toujours ?**

**-Oui.**

Le maréchal le regarda. Visiblement, la nouvelle avait du mal à passer. D'un autre côté, il venait de lui dire que sa vie allait changer de manière assez particulière.

-**On ne peut rien faire contre ça ?** demanda le jeune homme d'une voix blanche.

-**On peut ralentir le processus mais pas le supprimer totalement**.

_« Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne peux pas lutter contre ta nature. »_

_« Je t'ai dit de te taire ! »_

_« Je ne vais pas me taire, je ne peux pas me taire. Il faut que tu nous accepte. »_

_« Comment veux tu que j'accepte d'être un monstre ? »_

_« Du point de vue de la congrégation tu es un monstre. Mais si tu regarde d'un autre point de vue, tu n'es que la phase la plus aboutie le l'évolution. »_

_« Tu dis n'importe quoi. »_

_« Mais non ! Regarde le pouvoir que nous possédons. Un seul être humain en a-t-il plus que nous ? Non. Tu n'es pas un monstre, nous ne sommes pas un monstre. Nous ne sommes que le musicien. »_

-**Allen, tout vas bien ? **demanda Cross devant le silence de son élève.

-**Hai.**

**-Tu lui parles c'est ça ?**

_« Il est perspicace dit-moi. »_

-**Hai.**

**-Ecoute Allen, je vais peut-être pouvoir un peu t'aider mais il va falloir que tu e battes. Ne le laisse pas te manipuler. N'écoutes pas ses promesses, ni son sois disant savoir. **

_« Tss. Mon sois disant savoir ? J'en sais quand même plus sur nous que lui ! Et je n'essaye pas de te manipuler, j'essaye de t'aider ! Finalement, il n'est peut-être pas si intelligent que ça. »_

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai plus envi de le croire lui que de t'écouter toi. »_

-**J'ai une dernière question, quand tu t'es réveillé, pourquoi tu as crié Mana ?**

Allen ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envi de parler de ce fameux rêve.

**-Bon. Il est presque neuf heures, tout le monde ne va pas tarder à se lever, donc je vais aller déjeuner comme d'habitude. Toi tu restes ici, je te rapporterais quelque chose dès que j'aurais réussi à semer l'autre imbécile qui est supposer m'empêcher de rentrer en contacte avec toi. **

Tout en parlant, le maréchal s'était levé et avait déverrouillé la porte.

**-Je serais de retour d'ici une petite heure.**

Quand il voulut sortir de la pièce, une main saisit sa manche et l'attira vers l'intérieure.

**-Restez avec moi.**

**-Non, il faut que j'y aille. **

**-Restez avec moi, **répéta Allen en leva les yeux vers son maître.

Il était au bord des larmes ce qui étonna le maréchal. Allen ne pleurais que rarement et s'il le faisait ce n'était pas devant les autres et surtout pas pour une raison futile.

-**Ne me laissez pas tout seul avec lui, **s'il-vous-plait.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passé. Je suis sur que tu peux y arriver une petite heure.**

Cross le sera dans ses bras. Son élève était visiblement très fragiliser par les dernier évènements, certainement bien plus qu'il ne le montrait. C'était son devoir de l'aider dans ce moment difficile. Il releva la tête de son amant et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser fut doux et plein de tendresse. Une fois séparés, le maréchal sorti de la chambre, laissant Allen seul avec son noah.

Le jeune homme verrouilla la porte. Personne ne devait entrer, et de toute façon, le seul qui le devait avait un double.

_« Alors comme ça, tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? Tu me fais de la peine. Je ne t'ai jamais fait de mal pourtant, je dirais même plus le contraire. »_

_« … »_

_« Tu as décidé de m'ignorer ? C'est une tactique envisageable mais assez décevante je dois dire. »_

_« … »_

_« Tu ne va vraiment pas me répondre ? »_

_« … »_

_« Tant pis, je vais faire la conversation tout seul. C'est vrai qu'il est beau ton maître, je comprends très bien pourquoi tu es tombé amoureux de lui. Mais est-il amoureux de toi ou est-ce juste un petit jeu pour lui. Après tout, tout le monde sait qu'il aime séduire les jeunes femmes et il ne le cache pas. Donc, je me demandais juste si ses sentiments étaient aussi fort que les tien ou s'il ne faisait pas que se servir de l'homme le plus proche. »_

_« Marian ne fait que séduire les femmes tu sais, il ne va jamais jusqu'à coucher avec elles. »_

_« Comment en être sur ? Après tout c'est sa paroles contre la leurs. Combien de femmes ont déjà dit avoir partagé les nuits du maréchal ? Combien de fois l'as-tu déjà vu dire à une autre qu'il l'aimait ? »_

_« Ce n'est parce qu'il le dit que c'est vrai. Si nous voulons cacher notre relation à la congrégation, il faut bien qu'un de nous deux fasse croire ce genre de chose à un maximum de gens. Je te rappel qu'en publique, nous ne nous parlons pas beaucoup et jamais très aimablement. »_

_« Tu marque un point. Mais comment peux tu être sur qu'il ne profite pas de la situation pour aller voir à droite à gauche les gentilles petites femmes ? Après tout, toi aussi tu as été séduit par son physique et ses belles paroles. Tu sais de quelle manière il peut manipuler les gens. D'ailleurs, il vient de te laisser seul alors que l'avait supplier de rester avec toi. »_

_« Ça na rien à voir. Il devait partir, je te rappel que nous sommes sensé être sous surveillance lui et moi. Même si Link est parti et que Komui a visiblement oublié de nommer quelqu'un pour rester avec moi, mon maître est toujours suivit. »_

_« Alors comment a-t-il fait pour te rejoindre hier soir ? »_

_« Pendant que l'autre dormait il a très bien put ce servir du pouvoir de Maria pour se rendre invisible et aller au point de rendez-vous. »_

_« Pas faux. Mais si jamais il nous trahissait ? Si jamais il était allé prévenir me reste de la congrégation de notre éveil ? Si ça venait à se savoir, ils nous tueraient. On ne peut pas prendre de risque. »_

_« Jamais il ne nous trahira. »_

_« Pourtant, il sait que notre pouvoir est supérieur au sien. Il sait que nous pouvons utiliser l'arche. Il sait que notre corps se transforme. Il pourrait très bien tout dire et nous faire tuer. »_

_« Je te dis qu'il n'est pas comme ça ! S'il avait voulut le faire, il nous aurait détruit pendant que nous étions évanouis » _

_« Allen, Allen, je vois très bien que tu doute. Je te rappel qu'un seul exorciste, même maréchal, ne peut pas venir à bout d'un noah. Il a donc du gagner notre confiance pour prévenir les autres. »_

_« Je te dit qu'il ne ferais pas ça. »_

_« Si je le pense, c'est que toi aussi. »_

_« Il suffit juste de lui demander quand il reviendra. »_

_« Lui demander ? Non, il faut le réduire au silence d'une manière plus radicale. S'il nous a dénoncé, autant le tuer en premier, de toute façon nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher. »_

_« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. »_

_« Je sais que tu l'aimes mais je ne vois plus que cette solution pour résoudre nos problème. En plus, si nous devons fuir, ça fera un maréchal de moins à nos trousses. »_

_« Je ne suis pas sur … »_

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu retrouveras rapidement un autre homme pour te tenir compagnie. Je sais que tu apprécies beaucoup le noah du plaisir, Tiky Mikk, tu n'aura qu'à en faire ton partenaire. Vous avez beaucoup de chose en commun. »_

_« Ce ne sera pas pareil. »_

_« Si tu pense que ce sera différent, ce sera différent. Si tu pense que se sera pareil, se sera pareil. Tout est une question de point de vue. »_

_« Donc nous n'avons pas le choix. »_

_« Non, nous n'avons pas le choix. »_

_« Comment va-t-on s'y prendre ? »_

_« Attend qu'il revienne et fais comme si de rien n'était. Au moment ou il aura baisser sa garde, nous pourrons le tuer facilement. »_

_« Comment lui faire baisser sa garde ? »_

_« Ça, tu sais le faire mieux que personne. Le seul moment où un homme baisse totalement sa garde c'est … »_

_« … pendant une relation assez particulière »_

_« Tu peux dire sa comme ça. »_

_« Mais s'il revient avec d'autres gens ? »_

_« Alors il faudra tous les éliminer. Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avons suffisamment de pouvoir pour réduire au silence une bonne partie des exorcistes. »_

_« Alors il ne reste plus qu'à attendre ? »_

_« Hai »_

A suivre …

Encore un Allen pas super sympa pour la fin de ce chapitre ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, si vous préféré cette taille dites le moi et j'essaierais de toujours écrire autant !

N'oubliez pas les reviews !


	4. Chapitre 4

Comme promis, voici le chapitre de la semaine.

Ce chapitre contient un lemon mais ne vous attendez pas à beaucoup de détails (je vous rappel que cette fic est rated T donc …)

Je dédicace ce chapitre à mon baka tenshi, j'espère qu'il te plaira !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Discours

Comme il l'avait prévu, Cross avait facilement réussi à se débarrasser de son surveillant, celui-ci n'étant pas qualifié pour poursuivre le plus grand fuyard de tous les temps. Le maréchal se dirigeait donc vers la chambre de son disciple, toujours sous le couvert du pouvoir de Maria.

Il regarda un instant les vivres qu'il avait ramené du réfectoire. Ils ne suffiraient certainement pas à nourrir le ventre sur patte qu'était son apprenti, mais cela lui permettrait au moins de reprendre une peu de couleur.

Le maréchal tourna la clef dans la serrure. Qu'il était pratique d'avoir ce double ! Il entra et referma immédiatement la porte derrière lui. Dans la pièce, il ne vit personne. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Une étrange atmosphère régnait dans la chambre.

-**Allen ?** appela-t-il.

**-Hai, je suis dans la salle de bain ! **

Cross entra dans la salle. Il y découvrit son jeune amant totalement nu qui entrait dans la douche.

-**Je t'ai ramené à manger.**

**-Posez ça sur la table, je verrais après.**

**-Allen, est-ce que tout vas bien ?**

**-Oui, pourquoi ?**

**-Pour rien, pour rien.**

_« Il se doute de quelque chose. Je t'avais bien dit que nous n'avions aucune chance ! »_

_« Reste calme, il ne peut pas avoir deviné. De toute façon, il ne pourra pas résister à la tentation. Continuons. »_

**-Shisho, vous venez avec moi ?**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Vous avez très bien entendu. **répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire pervers.

-**Je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment le moment. Et puis, ton bras est blesser, je risque de te faire mal.**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mon bras, je n'ai pas mal en fait.**

Allen leva son bras à hauteur de ses yeux puis le redescendit.

-**Vous voyez, il n'y a aucun problème. Venez … Je sais que vous en mourez d'envie …**

Cross regarda son élève. Bien sur qu'il en avait envi ! Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouver seuls tous les deux. Mais, son intuition lui disait de ne pas y aller. Etait-ce vraiment Allen sui se tenait devant lui ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi la peau grise avait-elle recouverte les doigts du jeune homme alors qu'une heure plus tôt, elle n'avait même pas progressé sur une phalange ?

-**Allen, viens manger. Il faut qu'on discute.**

**-On pourra discuter après …** répondit le jeune exorciste en s'approchant de son maître, son visage à quelques centimètres du maréchal.

_« Il se doute de quelque chose. Je te dis qu'il a déjà deviné ! »_

_« C'est vrai qu'il est plus tôt méfiant. Essaye encore un peu. Si nous n'arrivons pas à le convaincre, il faudra passer à une autre méthode. »_

_« Mais, s'il ne nous a pas trahit, il n'y a aucune raison de le tuer ! »_

_« Qu'il se doute de nous prouve qu'il nous a trahit ! Si ça se trouve, il essaye juste de gagner du temps pour que les autres membres de l'ordre se préparent. Continu, je te dirais comment faire pour la suite. »_

Allen se rapprocha encore un peu plus de son maître, si bien que leur deux corps se touchaient. Il passa une main dans les cheveux flamboyant du maréchal, tandis que l'autre entamait une lente descente à partir des reins.

Cross le repoussa. Il arrivait parfois à Allen d'être entreprenant, mais jamais à ce point ! Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas bien. Et puis il y avait ce regard. Ce regard vide de toute émotion. Ce regard habituellement si vivant ne laissait rien transparaitre.

-**Allen, maintenant ça suffit. Je t'ai dit non, alors c'est non. Rhabilles-toi, il faut que je te parle.** dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant le jeune homme _presque_ seul. IL devait agir vite. S'il avait bien compris le system, le quatorzième manipulait Allen durant ses moments de solitude. Ce qu'il parvenait à lui faire croire ne devait pas vraiment être de bonne augure pour lui et le reste de la congrégation. Il saisit Jugement et attendit.

_« Il sait. »_

_« Oui, je suis d'accord. Nous n'avons plus le temps de prendre des mesures douces. Une fois que tu seras près, sort de la pièce. Discute avec lui, reste naturel. Dès qu'il aura le dos tourné il te suffira de le transpercer. »_

_« Mais, pourquoi aurait-il refusé de faire l'amour avec moi s'il voulait gagner du temps ? Si j'en avais envi, n'était-ce pas le meilleur moyen de me retenir. »_

_« Non. »_

_« Comment ça non ? »_

_« Je pense que tu te trompe. »_

_« Comment peux-tu être sur que je me trompe ? »_

_« Je le sais c'est tout. Allez, fais ce que je t'ai dit, tu verras, tout deviendra plus simple quand il sera mort. »_

_« Tu es sur que … »_

_« Fais ce que je te dis. C'est pour notre bien. »_

Allen s'exécuta sans plus de discours, le doute s'installant cependant en lui.

Il sortit rapidement de la salle de bain et trouva son maître debout devant la fenêtre.

**-Tu as vu ? Tes amis son tous dehors. On dirait qu'ils s'entrainent. Depuis combien de temps ne les as-tu pas vu ? **

**-Ça doit faire à peu près une semaine.**

_« Il est de dos. Il ne te voit pas. Avance sans un bruit, et tu l'aura sans problème. »_

**-Pourquoi ne vas-tu plus les voir ?**

**-C'est trop dangereux.**

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Allen, arrête tout de suite ! »_

**-Pourquoi est-ce trop dangereux ?** continua Cross, conscient du changement brutal d'habitude de son élève.

Il devait continuer sur cette voie. A l'évocation de ses amis, le jeune homme avait brusquement changé de comportement. L'atmosphère avait elle aussi été modifiée, l'air était moins lourds, moins froid. Mais il devait rester sur ses garde, une attaque soudaine n'était pas impossible.

**-Parce que je ne suis pas seul.** répondit Allen.

_« Allen, arrête ! Tais toi et tu le. »_

_« Mais je ne veux as le tuer, il ne m'a pas trahi, je le sais. »_

_« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tue-le, débarrasses-toi de lui pendant que tu le peux encore. Fais-le pour nous. »_

_« Non, je ne veux pas le faire. SI je le fait se ne sera pas pour nous, mais pour toi ! »_

_« Je croyais que tu avais enfin compris que nous ne sommes qu'un ! Je te dis qu'il te ment ! »_

_« Et moi je te répète qu'il ne nous a pas dénoncé. »_

_« Comment peux-tu en être sur ? »_

**-Parce que je l'aime, dit-il simplement.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?** demanda Cross, dérouté par l'intervention soudaine de son disciple.

_«Comment ça tu l'aimes ? Aimer quelqu'un ne veux pas dire que tu sais se qu'il pense, que tu sais tout se qu'il fait. »_

**-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer. Tu es un noah, tu ne pourras jamais comprendre quoi que ce soit à tout ça. **

Cross se retourna. LE jeune homme le regardait, ses deux perles grises perdues dans le fond de sa pensée. Etait-il seulement conscience de la présence du maréchal ? Il s'emblait déconnecté de tout réalité.

-**Allen ?** appela-t-il, tentant de lui faire reprendre pied dans la réalité.

-**Je ne veux pas le tuer. Je ne pourrais jamais. Même s'il nous a trahis, je ne pourrais jamais le toucher.**

_« Tu l'as bien blessé la dernière fois pourtant. »_

**-Je ne voulais pas le faire, c'est toi qui m'as obligé.**

**-Allen, tu m'entends**, répéta le maréchal en secouant doucement le jeune homme par l'épaule.

_« Je ne t'ai pas obligé, je n'ai fais que tu montrer ce que tu désir au plus profond de ton âme. »_

**-Non, tu ne sais rien de moi. Tu ne sais rien de ma relation avec lui.**

_« Au contraire, je sais tout. »_

**-Laisses-moi tranquille. Pars, pars comme tu le fais toujours.**

_« Je ne pars jamais, je ne fais que me taire. Je suis toujours là, je suis toujours en toi, je fais partie de toi. Je suis le noah d'Allen Walker, je suis ta vraie nature. »_

**-Tu n'es rien de tout ça. Laisses-moi.**

La peau blanche du jeune homme commença à brûler, lui faisant échapper un petit cri de douleur.

**-Allen, tout vas bien se passer. Continu comme ça, tu peux y arriver. Chasse-le. **

_« Tu ne peux pas me chasser ! Il n'a rien compris ! Comment veux tu me chasser ! »_

**-Laisses-moi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre.**

_« Je ne vais pas te laisser maintenant. »_

**-Tais-toi.**

_« Non. »_

**-Tais-toi !**

_« Non. »_

**-TAIS-TOI !**

Le jeune homme resta un instant silencieux, les yeux toujours perdus dans le vague. Puis il revint peu à peu à la réalité. L'effort qu'il venait de faire pour faire taire le quatorzième l'avait épuisé. Il avait mal au bras et sentait son sang couler lentement sur celui-ci. Apparemment, son épaule n'était plus qu'un amas de muscle sanguinolent.

**-Marian ?** appela-t-il.

-**Oui ?**

**-J'ai mal.**

**-Je sais.**

**-Je … suis … désolé …**

Le jeune homme s'effondra dans l'inconscient.

Le maréchal le rattrapa de justesse. Son élève ne sortait, visiblement, jamais totalement indemne de ses querelles internes. Le prenant dans ses bras, Cross se dirigea vers la douche. Il devait absolument nettoyer et bander le bras de l'exorciste. Une infection étant toujours à craindre.

Il déposa le jeune homme dans la douche et fit couler l'eau froide sur le membre meurtris. Le jeune homme gémit puis ouvrit les yeux.

-**Vous me faites mal**. murmura-t-il.

-**Je sais.**

Le maréchal passa sa main sur la chair à vif afin de nettoyer tout le sang **sécher. **

**-Arrêtez s'il-vous-plait.**

**-Non, il faut que je finisse, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.**

**-Je vais le faire, j'ai l'habitude.** répondit le jeune homme en se redressant.

-**Tu es sur ?**

**-Depuis quand vous inquiétez vous de mon sort ? **

Cross le regarda avec un sourire. Si son élève avait toujours sa réparti, **c'est qu'il devait aller mieux. Il se leva et s'assit devant la douche.**

**-Vous allez rester là ? **

**-Ça te pose un problème ? Tu voudrais plus d'intimité peut-être ?** demanda-t-il non sans sous entendus .

**-C'est juste que ça risque de prendre un certain temps et comme votre surveillant ne doit pas être bien loin …**

**-Si tu parle de cet abruti qui est censé m'empêcher de rentrer en contacte avec toi, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Je ne sais même pas s'il a remarqué que je n'étais plus là !**

**-Vous n'êtes pas obliger de rester assis par terre, il y des chaises et un lit dans l'autre pièce.**

**-Pas besoin. Je ne dois pas te laisser seul.**

**-Et pourquoi ça ? Je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.**

**-Je ne te laisserais pas seul un point c'est tout.** répéta le maréchal.

Cette affirmation ne laissant pas la place à une éventuelle réplique de la part du jeune exorciste, ce dernier continua de nettoyer son bras. Une fois que le saignement s'interrompit, il banda sa main, puis son bras, et enfin son épaule.

Allen resta un instant debout devant le miroir sans un mot. La transformation progressait de plus en plus vite et son côté noah prenait de plus en plus souvent le dessus sur sa raison. Il devait trouver un moyen de le combattre avant de commettre l'irréparable.

-**Tu vas encore te regarder longtemps comme ça ?**

**-Shisho, je peux vous poser vous demander quelque chose ? **

**-Ça dépend quoi.**

**-Est-ce que vous pourriez me faire une promesse ?** demanda le jeune homme en se retournant.

-**Comme je viens de te le dire, ça dépend.**

**-Je me disais que,… enfin, si jamais je devais devenir quelqu'un d'autre, comme par exemple un noah,… je me suis dit que plus tôt que d'éttendre que sa arrive et que je fasse quelque chose de mal, vous pourriez …**

**-Est-ce que tu veux bien me faire une belle phrase bien construite avec un sujet un verbe et un complément s'il-te-plait ? Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me raconte !**

Allen inspira un grand coup. Ce qu'il avait à demander n'était pas vraiment le genre de requête qui s'annonçait comme ça.

-**Si je devenais un noah, je voudrais que ce soit vous qui me tuiez**.

Le maréchal le regarda un instant sans rien dire. Tuer son élève ? Bien sûr, la congrégation se ferait une joie de lui demander mais, tuer son disciple, son amant, n'était tout simplement pas envisageable. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait put dire, il l'aimait. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

Cross se leva et arriva à hauteur de l'exorciste. Il leva lentement la main au dessus de sa tête et … frappa violement celle de son disciple.

-**Baka tenshi ! Tu n'as pas honte de me demander ça ! Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te répondre mais oui, pas de problème ! Quand tu seras au paradis passe le bonjour au vieux de ma part ! Comment peux-tu seulement imaginer que je vais dire oui ! **

**-Mais c'est la seule solution !**

**-Haho ! Ne me dis pas que tu renonce déjà ! Je ne t'ai pas appris à être comme ça ! Tu dois te battre, tu dois te vaincre. Tout le monde à un côté noir, le tien est juste un peu plus développer que la normal. **

**-Ça n'a rien à voir ! Je vous ai déjà blessé et tout à l'heure j'ai voulu vous tuer ! Je ne veux pas faire que mal à qui que ce soit ! Je ne veux vous faire de mal. Je ne veux pas tuer. Je ne veux pas être ce monstre dont tout le monde se sert, je ne veux pas vivre en sachant qu'un jour ou l'autre je risque de détruire tout ce qui m'ai chère ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre baka shisho !**

**-Qui t'as permis de me traiter d'imbécile ? Ecoutes-moi bien Allen Walker, tu vas te battre et je vais t'aider. Mais je t'interdis de baisser les bras, ou de seulement penser à la possibilité que je mette fin à tes jours. Et si tu n'es pas d'accord j'en ai rien à faire ! Je suis ton maître, tu m'obéis !**

Allen regarda son maître. Il avait l'air en colère. Pourtant, il n'était jamais vraiment en colère contre lui. Mais là, c'était différent. Etait-ce sa manière de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, qu'il …l'aimait ?

Les deux perles grises le fixaient. Comme d'habitude, son abruti d'élève ne comprenait rien. Il allait devoir lui expliquer de manière disons plus… imager.

**-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin.**

Il saisit le menton du jeune homme et sans plus de cérémonie, captura ses lèvre dans un baiser intense. Allen d'abord étonné, lui rendit son baiser.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent un court instant avant de s'unir une nouvelles fois. Cross souleva son amant et l'emmena dans la chambre. Là il le déposa sur le lit sans pour autant se séparé de lui. Le jeune homme s'attaqua rapidement à la chemise du maréchal, pendant que celui-ci l'aidait à retirer son boxer. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent rapidement nus, leur deux corps sérés l'un contre l'autre. Cross embrassa chaque partie du corps de son amant, en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas toucher son bras meurtri. La douceur n'étant pas vraiment leur fort, il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que le maréchal entre dans l'intimité de son partenaire qui n'apprécia pas trop ce manque de préparation. Après tout, cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Mai le plaisir d'être enfin avec celui qu'il aimait chassa vite les petites douleurs.

Les cheveux rouges du maréchal tombaient en cascade sur le visage du plus jeune, ce mêlant au blanc si pur de sa propre toison. Ils s'aimèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, laissant la passion et le plaisir leur faire oublier tous leurs problèmes, leur entourage, leur existence. Les deux amants se libérèrent en même temps dans un gémissement de jouissance.

Le maréchal retomba lourdement sur son disciple, le souffle cours.

**-Marian ?**

**-Hai ?**

**-Je t'aime,** murmura le maudit.

**-Moi aussi. **

Ils restèrent près d'une heure allongés l'un contre l'autre, sans rien dire. C'était le genre de moment qui n'avait pas besoin d'être décrit, pas besoins d'être brouiller par des paroles. Ils étaient juste là, et ça leur suffisait.

Cependant, ils avaient oublié un petit détail. Il était encore 11 heures et donc toute la congrégation était réveillée. Mais, là n'était pas le problème.

11 heures. Autrement dit, l'heure à laquelle passait Lenalee tous les jours pour tenter de faire sortir Allen de sa chambre. Et comme tous les jours, elle n'avait pas dérogé à la règle. La seul différence était que, cette fois ci, un certain maréchal n'avait pas bien fermer la porte à clef …

-**Allen-kun ? Tu es là ?** dit-elle en poussant la porte.

**-NON N'ENTRES PAS ! **

A suivre …

Alors ? Il vous a plus ? Si oui reviews please ! Sinon vous pouvez aussi en envoyer pour me dire pourquoi !

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonsoir à tous.

Voilà le nouveaux chapitre de cette fic.

En espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5 : Découverte et réflexions

-**Allen-kun ? Tu es là ?** dit-elle en poussant la porte.

**-NON N'ENTRES PAS ! **

Lenalee resta muette dans l'embrasure de la porte. Que faisait son ami et le maréchal Cros dans le même lit et nu de surcroît.

-**Lenalee, ferme cette porte !** murmura Allen.

La jeune s'exécuta. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Elle resta donc debout, les yeux fixés sur ce couple inattendu.

**-Je… je …**

**-Ne sois pas si embarrassée, tu n'as jamais vu deux hommes ensemble ?** demanda Cross nonchalamment conne à son habitude.

**-Shisho ! Lenalee, écoute, je vais tout t'expliquer. Tu veux bien te retourner deux petites minutes le temps qu'on se rhabille ?**

**-Bien sur.**

Allen sorti des couvertures. Une fois habillé, il approcha la jeune fille. Le maréchal le retint cependant par la manche.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** murmura le jeune homme.

Cross lui répondit par un mouvement de tête vers son bras. Le pansement était encore une fois couvert de sang. Avec une chemise blanche, la tâche allait bientôt se rependre et ils ne voulaient pas vraiment que la jeune chinoise soit aussi au courant de tout cela. Allen enfila donc son manteau bien que la pièce soit déjà en surchauffe.

-**Lenalee ?**

**-Hai. **Dit-elle ne se retournant.

**-Assied-toi, je pense qu'on va en avoir pour un petit moment.**

**-Donc, vous… enfin, vous …**

**-Nous sommes amants. **

**-Shisho !**

**-Quoi ? C'est la vérité non ?**

**-Oui mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de le dire comme ça !**

**-Ce n'est pas une gamine, elle peut comprendre ça !**

**-Mais…**

**-Laisse Allen, je comprends. La seule chose c'est que… comment dire… Je ne vous imaginais ensemble.**

**-En fait, nous sommes ensemble depuis un bon bout de temps. Comme tu le sais, ce genre de relation n'est pas vraiment bien vu et encore moins entre un élève et son maître. Pour cacher cette relation, on a mis en place quelques mises en scène. C'est certainement pour ça que tu n'imaginais pas ensembles. Je sais que tout ce que tu viens d'apprendre doit te chambouler une peu mais je dois te demander quelque chose. Il faut absolument que tu n'en parle à personne.**

**-Allen, tu ne sais pas parler aux femmes. Ecoute Lenalee, je suis sur que tu comprends les circonstances et je suis sur que tu comprends qu'il ne faut pas que tu en parles.**

**-Hai.**

_« Tu vois, tu aurais du le tuer. Comme ça, tu n'aurais pas eu à lui en parler. »_

_« Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Rendors-toi s'il-te-pait. »_

_« Ce n'est jamais le bon moment pour toit. Mais je ne dis que ce que je pense, et donc, tu aurais du m'écouter. Bien sur tu n'aurais pas eu cette magnifique partie de jambe en l'air mais au moins tu aurais été tranquille. »_

_« Je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment. »_

**-Allen, tout va bien ? **demanda la jeune femme inquiète du soudain silence du silence de son ami.

**-Oui pourquoi ?**

**-Pour rien.**

_« Arrête de sourire comme ça. Même si tout le monde pense que tu vas bien, moi je sais que sa ne va pas. Je sais que ta transformation physique te fait souffrir, je sais que discuter avec moi te fatigue. Laisses-moi t'aider. »_

_« Non, je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais pas de ton aide. »_

_« Je suis sur que tu vas rapidement changer d'avis. »_

_« Tais-toi tu me donne mal au crâne. »_

-**Excusez-moi, je reviens tout de suite. **

Allen se leva et parti dans la salle de bain. IL se rinça le visage à l'eau glacée pour se remettre les idées en place. Il avait chaud dans son manteau mais le saignement avait repris. Sa chemise était déjà entièrement tachée. Sa tête lui tournait.

_« Oui, c'est la perte de sang que te rend plus faible. Va t'assoir, bois un peu. Il faut que tu te repose aussi, toute cette agitation n'est pas bon pour toi. »_

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, je sais m'occuper de moi tout seul. »_

_« D'accord, c'est toi le chef. »_

**-Allen, je peux entrer ?** demanda le maréchal.

**-Hai.**

Cross entra dans la pièce. Il y trouva son élève assis sur le sol, haletant.

**-C'est lui ? **

_« J'ai un nom. »_

**-Il vous dit qu'il a un nom.** répéta le jeune homme.

**-Pardon, monsieur le quatorzième. Je voudrais parler à mon disciple en priver.**

_« Ça ne va pas être possible, mais ça, tu peux lui expliquer mieux que moi. »_

-**Je vous écoute.**

**-Il faut que tu change ton bandage.**

**-Je sais mais je ne peux pas le faire temps que Lenalee est là, vous savez que sa peux prendre un certain temps.**

**-Je vais lui parler de tout ça.**

**-Non, laissez-moi faire. **

**-Hai, hai.**

Allen se leva péniblement, chancelant, s'aidant du mur pour marcher.

**-Tu vas vraiment aller lui dire que tout va bien dans cet état là ? Allez, laisses-moi faire, change ton bandage et viens te coucher.**

**-D'accord, mais vous ne faites rien de suspect.**

**-Tu me connais …**répondit Cross en lui tirant la langue.

Allen se rassit, il n'avait pas la force de rester debout. Il n'avait même pas la force de bouger le petit doigt. Même les yeux fermés, il sentait sa tête tourner.

_« Allen, mon petit Allen. Dors, tu iras mieux après. »_

_« Si je dors tu ne va pas me laisser tranquille, et je n'ai pas vraiment envi de t'entendre. »_

_« Dors, ton bien être est le plus important pour moi. »_

_« Je ne vais pas me faire avoir cette fois ci. Je ne t'écouterais plus. »_

_« Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter alors écoute les paroles de ton cher et tendre. Il t'a dit de te reposer. »_

_« Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envi d'aller me coucher tant que je serais tout seul avec toi. »_

_« Comme tu voudras. »_

_« Dis-moi, tu compte rester assis par terre encore longtemps. Je dis juste_ _ça parce que le sol est vraiment froid. »_ reprit le quatorzième après un temps.

_« Comme sais-tu que le sol est froid ? » _

_« Notre lien est de plus en plus fort ce qui entraîne un certain nombre de chose. Par exemple le fait que nous ayons les mêmes sentiments aux mêmes instants. »_

_« Je vois. Donc si je ne me sens pas bien tu ne te sens pas bien c'est ça ? »_

_« Exactement. Nous ne sommes qu'un je te rappel. »_

_« Donc si j'ai mal tu as mal ? »_

_« Hai. »_

_« Alors si je fais ça tu ne va pas vraiment apprécier ? »_

Allen appuya fortement sur son bras meurtri. Le sang jaillit du muscle découvert. Il étouffa un cri de douleur. Il ne savait pas si Lenalee était déjà partie ou non.

_« Arrête ça tout de suite ! »_

_« C'est désagréable hein ? »_

_« Tu sais tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. Ta douleur étant permanente, la mienne l'est aussi. »_

_« Oui mais si je me souviens bien, tu pars quand je te l'ordonne du plus profond de moi-même. Tu devrais donc partir si tu a trop mal. »_

_« Tu peux toujours essayer. Mais je pense que tu arrêteras bien avant que je parte. »_

_« On lance les paris ? »_

Le jeune homme pressa encore plus fort sur son bras. Cette fois, il ne put réprimer son cri. Le liquide vermeille coulait abondamment, formant une petite falque sur le carrelage blanc de la salle de bain.

**-Allen ? Tout va bien ? **demanda Cross en entrant dans la pièce. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !**

Le maréchal se précipita vers le jeune exorciste toujours occupé à chasser le quatorzième.

-**T'es devenu masochiste ou quoi ? Arrête ça tout de suite, tu va te vider de ton sang.**

Ignorant son amant, le maudit continua. Il voulait être seul, il voulait que le noah le laisse tranquille et si cela devait passer par la douleur, alors tant pis. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il était si souvent blesser durant ces combats, un peu plus, un peu moins, qui s'en souciait ?

**-Allen ! Je t'ai dis stop !**

Le maréchal attrapa le bras valide du jeune homme pour le faire lâcher prise. Quand il eu réussit, il saisit le saisit par le épaules en le secouant.

**-Allen ? Tu m'entends ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?**

**-Il, …**

**-C'est lui qui t'a fais ça ?** demanda Cross. On pouvait sentir dans sa voix une colère sans limite.

-**Non, il n'a rien fait ?**

**-Alors pourquoi ?**

**-Je veux qu'il parte, je ne veux plus l'entendre, je veux redevenir seul.** répondit le jeune exorciste. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues pâles.

-**Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. Tu verras, on va ya arrivé. Je te le promets.**

**-Non, c'est le seul moyen. Je le sais, il le sait. **

Cross le pris dans ces bras. Par chance, il était arrivé assez rapidement, sinon, qui sait ce qu'aurait put faire son élève pour se débarrasser du noah. Il lui avait déjà demandé de le tuer et à présent, il se torturait presque juste pour ne plus l'entendre. S'il le laissait continuer sur cette voie, tout finirait sans aucun doute par une action totalement stupide. Pour protéger tous le monde et pour se protéger de lui-même, son disciple n'hésiterait pas à commettre l'irréparable. Il allait devoir veiller sur lui jours et nuits. D'une certaine manière, le fait que la chinoise soit au courant de leur relation allait l'aider. Elle pourrait certainement éloigner son surveillant bien mieux que n'importe quel mensonge… Il suffisait de lui expliquer qu'il voulait passer plus de temps en priver avec son disciple, elle comprendrait certainement très bien ses _motivations. _

Le maréchal souleva le jeune homme et l'emmena dans la chambre. Là, il le déposa doucement sur le lit. Il devait absolument changer le bandage. Une main le retint cependant quand il voulut aller chercher tout ce dont il avait besoin.

-**Restez avec moi. **supplia le jeune homme.

**-Il faut soigner ça.**

**-Non, laissez. Ne partez pas.**

**-D'accord. Mais n'essaye pas de me tuer. **ajouta le maréchal dans un sourire.

**-Promis.**

Allen ferma les yeux. La fatigue et la douleur eurent rapidement raison de lui. Cross put donc effectuer ses soins sans aucun problème.

Il s'assit ensuite sur le lit, en prenant garde à ne pas toucher le bras du jeune homme. Il devait trouver une solution à ce problème et vite. L'emprise psychologique pouvait encore être gérer mais les dommages physiques étaient bien plus graves. Il y avait bien un moyen de la ralentir mais il serait horriblement douloureux.

Le jeune home s'agita dans son sommeil. Le quatorzième le tourmentait-il encore ? Allait-il jusqu'à le manipuler dans ses rêves ? La dernière fois qu'il c'était réveillé, il avait crié le nom de son père adoptif qui se trouvait également être le frère du noah. Cette révélation avait d'ailleurs choquer le maudit. Mais, si ce n'était pas le quatorzième, si c'était sa blessure qui le faisait souffrir ?

Le maréchal alluma un cigarette et tira une longue bouffé. Il deait lui parler de la solution. Dès qu'il se réveillerait, il lui expliquerait.

A suivre …

J'espère que j'aurais plus de reviews pour ce chapitre… Sinon, je vais devoir passer aux menaces … Tient, pourquoi pas un Allen x Compte millénaire ? Ou peut-être la mort de Cross…

Tout dépendra de vous. (mouahahahahahahahahaha)


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici le sixième chapitre de cette fic.

Avant de vous laisser lire, je voudrais m'excuser au près de vous pour les fautes d'orthographes éventuelles que vous pourrez trouver ici et me justifie par ma dyslexie ainsi que mon inattention.

Merci à vous !

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 6 : Création

Allen ouvrit lentement les yeux. Autour de lui, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Un léger bruit de respiration lui fit tourner la tête. Assis sur la chaise en bois juste à côté de son lit, le maréchal dormait. Le jeune garçon se leva et déposa doucement la couverture sur son maître afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Se geste lui fit remarquer que son pansement avait été refait, très certainement pas l'homme sur la chaise. Il sourit. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, Cross avait vraiment été très attentionné avec lui, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal, l'aidant durant ses moments de doutes, le pardonnant de son attitude lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise de son noah. Il lui devait tellement.

Le maréchal bougea légèrement, ce qui entraina sa chute : il s'écrasa donc sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, poussant un juron en se relevant. Le jeune homme le regardait en riant, ce qui étonna quelque peu son maître. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son élève rire ainsi. Il avait dû reprendre des forces pour être si heureux. Cross le suivit dans son fou rire.

**-Bien dormis ? **demanda le jeune exorciste une fois calmé.

**-Pas vraiment, je vais avoir un mal de dos pas possible…**

**-Et oui, à votre âge, il ne faut pas s'endormir n'import où !**

**-Comment ça à mon âge ? Je suis peut être plus vieux que toi mais regarde moi se corps d'athlète.**

**-C'est vrai que du côté physique, vous ne vous en tirez pas trop mal …**

_« Quoi que, il n'est pas aussi beau que nous. Bien sûr il a du charme mais rien ne vaut la jeunesse. »_

Allen se figea à cette intervention. Apparemment, le quatorzième avait lui aussi récupérer.

_« Evidement que je vais mieux ! Si tu vas bien, je vais bien et inversement. Je croyais que tu l'avas compris quand tu t'es blessé tout à l'heure. »_

-**Allen ? Tout va bien ?**

**-Hai, ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai l'habitude.** répondit-il dans un triste sourire.

Le maréchal remit la chaise sur pied et s'y assis.

-**Il faut que je te parle. C'est important.**

Cross avait ce ton sérieux qui le rendait tellement adulte mais aussi un peu effrayant. Le jeune homme se mis en tailleur sur son lit, juste en face de son maître.

**-Tout à l'heure, j'ai réfléchis à ta situation physique. Tu dois bien te douter que rester comme ça n'est pas la meilleure solution et que laisser ton côté sombre prendre le dessus n'est pas non plus envisageable. J'ai donc réfléchis et je pense avoir trouvé une solution provisoire.**

**-Honto ?**

**-Hai. Mais comme je viens de te le dire, ce ne serra pas permanent et pas sans douleur.**

**-Vous savez, avec tout ce que j'ai vu, je pense que je suis rodé au niveau douleur**. constata le maudit en regardant son bras.

**-Ce ne sera pas vraiment comparable. Le seul problème est de trouver un endroit pour le faire. Je n'aimerais pas que toute la congrégation accoure pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. Il faudrait donc trouver un lieu éloigné sans pour autant sortir du bâtiment.**

-**C'est très simple pourtant.**

**-Comment ça simple ? Si je veux une place éloignée c'est que tout risque de faire un sacré bouquant ! **

-**Je vous le répète c'est très simple. La prochaine fois que Komui-san me demandera d'utiliser l'arche, j'en profiterais pour créer une pièce secrète et le tour sera jouer.**

-**Sauf que tu n'as pas pensé à tout : premièrement, tu ne sais pas quand le superviseur aura besoin de toi et deuxièmement, quand tu utilises le pouvoir du quatorzième, son emprise est bien plus forte que quand tu ne fais rien. Vu ce dont il est déjà capable, je doute fort que tu puisses le retenir.**

-**Komui-san ne devrait pas tarder à avoir besoin de mes services, en général, il me sollicite tout les quatre jours. Pour ce qui est du noah, il n'y aura pas de problème.**

_« Et si je ne veux pas ? »_

_« Si tu ne le fais pas, tout le monde risque de se douter de quelque chose donc tu n'as pas le choix. »_

_« Oui mais je ne suis pas obliger de créer cette nouvelle pièce … »_

_« Comme tu le dis si bien, notre lien c'est renforcé, donc, je peux me servir de ton pouvoir beaucoup plus facilement qu'avant. »_

_« Très bien. »_

_« Comment ça très bien ? Tu ne cherche pas à lutter ? Tu ne cherche pas à me convaincre ? »_

_« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça. Tu as pris ta décision, je dois m'y plier. »_

-**Allen ?**

**-C'est bon, nous n'aurons pas de problème et par nous j'entends vous et moi. Mais il faudrait que vous soyez présent, on ne sait jamais.**

**-Je comprends.**

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder en silence, puis Allen repris la parole.

-**Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette solution alors ?**

**-Et bien, tu sais que les akuma comme les noahs sont sensibles à l'innocence et que mon Jugement, comme ton épée, ne font que détruire le mauvais côté des personnes. Je suis donc quasiment sur qu'en utilisant mon innocence sur ton bras, la transformation régressera et s'arrêtera pour quelque temps.**

-**Vous voulez me tirez dans le bras ? **

**-Je t'ai dis que cette solution était plutôt radicale et douloureuse. Si tu ne veux pas le faire, on peut toujours se contenter de le stopper mentalement mais ce ne sera pas aussi efficace.**

**-Je peux le faire.** répondit le jeune homme sans hésitation.

Cross regarda son élève. D'une certaine manière, il l'avait toujours admiré pour sa force de caractère et sa détermination. De ce côté-là, il avait bien pris exemple sur lui. Prendre de telles décisions ne devait pas être facile. D'un autre côté, il devait préférer cette solution que de rester ainsi.

Un appel interrompit ses pensées.

-**Allen-kun ? Je peux entrer ?**

**-Hai, c'est ouvert.**

Lenalee ouvrit doucement la porte. Avec ce qu'elle avait vu la dernière fois, elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans une situation pour le moins … embarrassante.

-**Ohayo Allen-kun. Maréchal.**

**-Comment vas-tu ? Ton frère ne te fait pas trop de misères ? demanda Cross.**

**-Je vais bien merci. Pour ce qui est de mon frère, il ne change pas ! D'ailleurs c'est pour lui que je suis là. Il m'a chargé de ta surveillance**, reprit-elle à l'encontre d'Allen. **Tu te souviens que nii-san devait trouver un remplaçant à Link, et bien je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être le faire. J'en ai parlé à mon frère et voilà ! Je suis chargée de ta surveillance !**

**-Ça, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.** constata le maréchal.

-**Et il faudrait aussi que tu viennes à la salle de l'arche, un nouveaux groupe doit partir et on ne sait pas où mènes une porte. Tu pourrais venir maintenant ?**

**-Hai,** répondit le jeune exorciste.

Il lança un regard à son maître.

« Je vous l'avais bien dit. » murmura-il.

-**On y va ?**

-**Je suis désolée maréchal mais il vaudrait mieux que vous ne veniez pas avec nous. Je veux bien vous laisser un peu de vie privée mais en public je dois remplir mon rôle.**

**-Et si j'arrive un peu après avec mon propre surveillant ?**

**-Je ne pense pas que ça posera problèmes, mais ne lui parlez pas.**

**-Aucun problème.**

La jeune chinoise se retourna pour sortir.

**-Allen-kun, tu viens ?**

**-Par devant, je te rejoins tout de suite.**

Elle sortie de la chambre. Après tout, elle pouvait bien leur laisser quelques minutes d'intimité.

**-Vous ne tarderez pas trop.**

**-Juste le temps de retrouver cet imbécile et je serais là.**

**-Je vous attends pour commencer ?**

**-Non, il vaut mieux que tu fasses comme d'habitude sinon tu risque d'attirer l'attention.**

Cross se leva mais fut rapidement rattraper par son disciple.

-**Je n'ai pas le droit à une petite dose de courage ?**

**-Bien sûr que si.**

Il approcha son visage de celui du maudit et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. La douceur serait pour plus tard. Quand ils se séparèrent, la jeune fille les appelait à nouveaux. Apparemment ils avaient du prendre une petit bout de temps …

Allen sorti en premier et parti tout de suite avec Lenalee en direction de la salle de l'arche. Le maréchal sorti quelques minutes après, cherchant son surveillant.

Quand les deux jeunes exorcistes arrivèrent, le superviseur les attendait déjà.

-**Allen-kun ! Comment vas-tu ? Lenalee t'as bien tout expliqué.**

**-Hai !**

Komui laissa le jeune homme s'installer.

Allen se posta devant l'arche. Fermant les yeux, il commença à réciter la chanson ne se concentrant sur le lien. Il créa la première porte qui enverrait le groupe de trouveurs en Russie. Il définit ensuite la destination de la porte quatre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ajouter la salle secrète.

_« Tu es vraiment sur de vouloir la créer ? Tu es déjà bien fatiguer, après tout, ce pouvoir épuise. »_

_« Je croyais que tu me laisserais tranquille. »_

_« Je dis juste ça pour toi. »_

_« Et sinon, tu crois vraiment que la solution de ton maître va être utile ? Après tout, il ne s'y connait pas vraiment en noah. »_

_« Même si ça ne marche pas, au moins j'aurais essayé. »_

_« Tu as décidément vraiment confiance en lui. »_

_« Evidement. »_

La pièce était blanche et spacieuse. Il y mit un lit ainsi que du matériel médical, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas anodin.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il utilisait son pouvoir, l'état de son bras empirait. Il sentait le sang chaud couler le long de son bras, mouillant à présent son gant blanc. Mais il devait continuer, il devait finir cette pièce au plus vite afin d'être débarrasser de cette gêne.

_« Je te rappel que tu n'es même pas sur que cela marche. »_

_« Tais-toi et aide moi à finir. »_

_« Bien. Mais je serrais toi, en fait je le suis mais bon, je ferrais attention à mon bras. Tu n'as pas vraiment envi que tout le monde soit au courant pour nous, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Je n'ai pas encore fini. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important, garder notre secret ou faire cette pièce inutile. »_

_« On dirait que tu n'as vraiment pas envi que mon maître me tire dessus. »_

_« Je ne pense qu'à notre bien. »_

_« N'es-ce pas plutôt une peur ? La peur que cela fonctionne, la peur de ne plus avoir d'emprise sur moi. »_

_« Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je n'ai juste pas envi que tu souffres pour rien. »_

**-Allen-kun ? **appela Lenalee.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas répondre, il suffisait de se déconcentrer une seconde pour que tout soit annuler. La sueur coulait sur son front, son souffle était court. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement.

**-Allen. **

Cette voix grave et suave, il la reconnu tout de suite. Son maître était donc arrivé.

-**Allen arrêtes.** continua la voix.

-**Maréchal, vous n'avez pas le droit de rentre en contact avec Walker-san.**

**-Allen arrêtes !** répéta-t-il.

Son jeune élève ne semblait pas aller bien, pas du tout. Sa respiration prenait un rythme inquiétant, son bras devait certainement être dans un mauvais état, et il doutait fort que le quatorzième ne tente pas de le dissuader.

Soudain, Allen ouvrit les yeux.

-**J'ai … terminé, vous pouvez …. y aller**, dit-il haletant.

Il se recula légèrement, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Sa vision était trouble, il avait de plus en plus de mal à distinguer les sons.

Il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom puis, plus rien.

-**Allen !**

Son disciple venait de s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol, respirant avec difficulté. Encore une fois il en avait fait trop et avait dépassé ses limites.

-**Maréchal restez à l'écart s'il-vous-plait.**

-**Que je reste à l'écart ! Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué espèce d'abruti, MON élève est inconscient donc je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir lui parler. ALORS LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ET ALLEZ CHERHCER DE L'AIDE !**

Le surveillant resta une seconde immobile, visiblement assez intimider par son supérieur. Il tourna ensuite les talons, décidant de suivre l'ordre du roux.

Cross courut vers son disciple, déjà entourer par quelques scientifiques. Ils ne devaient absolument pas découvrir sa blessure. Les poussant, il arriva à hauteur de son élève. Le sang commençait déjà à ce rependre sur le sol. Il devait faire vite.

Soulevant le jeune homme, il l'emmena sans plus attendre à l'infirmerie, suivit par le superviseur ainsi que sa jeune sœur. Une fois arriver, il le déposa sur le lit le plus proche.

-**Sortez.**

**-Nous allons vous aider.** répondit Komui.

-**Non, laissez-moi faire, je le connais bien mieux que vous.**

Le maréchal lança un regard à la jeune chinoise, priant pour qu'elle comprenne.

**-Nii-san, laissons les. Cross-sama n'a pas besoin d'aide.**

**-Mais, … Bon d'accord.**

Ils sortirent de la pièce, permettant au maréchal de soigner le jeune homme.

Comme il l'avait deviné, la blessure c'était répandue. Il la nettoya et posa un nouveau bandage. Le maudit paraissait retrouver son souffle. Cross s'afféra durant près de deux heures, soignant, pensant, surveillant son élève inconscient.

Au bout de ses deux heures, le jeune ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-**Marian ?** appela-t-il faiblement.

**-Allen ! **

Cross se précipita à côté du lit.

-**J'ai réussit. **chuchota le jeune homme.

-**Baka ! Est-ce que je ne t'avais pas dit de ne pas en faire trop ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin ! Baka !**

**-J'ai réussit.** répéta-t-il dans un sourire.

A suivre …

Voilà ce nouveau chapitre !

Pour cette fois, je ne mets pas de menace débiles (je n'ai pas trop envi de perdre mes lecteurs :s)

Merci de mettre des reviews !

A la semaine prochaine.

Pour mon baka tenshi : BON ANNIVERSAIRE !


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonsoir à tous !

Comme chaque semaine, un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic ! Merci à tous ceux quo me postent des commentaires !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 : Décision

-**J'ai réussi.** répéta-t-il dans un sourire.

-**Tu as eu le temps de faire la pièce ?**

**-Hai ! Même si ça ne pas été très facile.**

Allen tenta de se relever un peu dans le lit de l'infirmerie, mais quand il prie appui sur son bras, il retomba. Ce simple mouvement avait généré une douleur telle que le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit cri.

-**Ne force pas.**

**-Non, ça va. C'est juste que c'est bien plus étendu que ce que je croyais. Personne ne s'en est rendu compte ?**

-**Je ne sais pas. Dès que tu as perdu connaissance, je t'ai amené ici. Lenalee m'a aidé à éloigner le superviseur et mon surveillant s'est visiblement perdu puisqu'il n'est toujours pas revenu avec de l'aide comme je lui avais demandé.**

-**On est vraiment entourés d'idiots**, plaisanta le maudit.

**-Exactement.**

**-Il ne t'a pas trop embêté ? **reprit le maréchal.

-**Non. La seule chose qu'on peut lui reprocher c'est d'avoir voulu me dissuader de vous faire confiance mais ça, je commence à en avoir l'habitude.**

-**Et pourquoi ne veut-il pas que tu fasses ce que je te dis ?**

**-Pour mon bien paraît-il.**

**-Je trouve assez paradoxal le fait de vouloir te préserver et d'en même temps détruire une partie de ton corps.**

-**Paradoxal ou totalement stupide ?**

**-Je te laisse choisir.**

Leur discussion fut suspendue par un timide toquement à la prote.

-**Entrez ! **répondit Cross.

La prote s'ouvrit sur Lenalee et Komui qui se jeta littéralement sur le jeune exorciste.

-**Allen-kun ! Tout va bien ! Tu nous as fait tellement peur tout à l'heure !**

**-Gomen.**

-**Tu n'as pas à t'excuser c'est de ma faute.** répliqua le superviseur. **J'aurais du me douter que l'utilisation de ton pouvoir allait te fatiguer. Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de moins te solliciter.**

-**Je vous assure, je vais bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je peux encore m'en servir.**

-**Tu es si gentil !**

Komui fondit en larme en serrant Allen dans ses bras … un peu trop fort. Bien sûr, il n'était pas au courant de l'état physique du jeune exorciste et ne fit donc pas attention à son membre meurtrit, ce qui comme précédemment, entraina une vague de douleur intense.

-**Allen-kun ?**

-**Ce n'est rien,** répondit ce dernier en reprenant son souffle. **Je me suis juste un peu fait mal en tombant tout à l'heure.**

-**C'est peut-être grave ! Montres-moi ça.**

Et sans crier garde, le superviseur ouvrit la chemise du maudit, découvrant ainsi le large pansement de nouveaux souiller par le sang vermeille du jeune homme.

-**Tu t'es fais ça en tombant ?** demanda Komui incrédule.

-**Il y a un peu de ça et un peu d'autre chose.**

-**Comment ça un peu d'autre chose ? Ton bras et même une parti de ton épaule sont en sang et tu vas me dire que tu t'es fait ça en tombant.**

-**Je …**

**-Allen, arrête. Tu vois bien que ça ne sert plus à rien. le coupa le maréchal.**

-**Demo shisho …**

**-On a plus le choix, il faut leur dire.**

**-Vous savez, bien que je ne peux pas faire ça.**

-**Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à nous dire ?** demanda Lenalee, qui sentait bien que le sujet de conversation ne portait pas sur la relation entre les deux hommes.

**-Moi, je peux leur dire,** répliqua le maréchal, ignorant totalement la question de la jeune chinoise.

-**Si vous faites ça, il ne vous le pardonnera jamais.**

**-Je crois que de toute façon, il ne m'aime pas trop.**

**-Désolé de vous interrompre mais là, vous commencez à être un peu agassants avec vos sous entendus.** lança le superviseur.

**-Et bien …**

**-Cross !**

**-Le fait est que …**

**-Marian, non !** supplia le jeune homme.

-**Depuis quand tu l'appelle par son prénom ?** demanda Komui décidément surpris et de plus en plus embêter par la situation.

-**Ça c'est une autre histoire que je vous expliquerais peut-être plus tard.** reprit le maréchal. **Je disais donc qu'Allen est blessé à cause de son noah.**

Un silence tomba. Allen était immobile, craignant la réaction de son supérieur. A côté de lui, Cross n'avait pas non plus bougé, se positionnant juste un eu plus près de son élève en cas de problème. Les deux chinois restaient, quand à eux, bloqués. Ce fut au bout de près de cinq minutes que le superviseur reprit la parole.

**-Son noah ?**

**-Hai. Comme vous le savez depuis peu, le pouvoir du musicien est celui du quatorzième noah. Ce noah est en fait une partie d'Allen. Vous savez aussi que ce côté sombre peut prendre le dessus sur lui. L'une des premières phases de ce changement et une transformation physique. En se moment, le corps d'Allen est entrain de muter pour devenir celui d'un noah.**

-**C'est pour ça que tu ne sortais plus de ta chambre ?** demanda Lenalee qui avait visiblement du mal à assimiler la nouvelle.

-**Hai,** répondit le jeune homme. **Komui-san, je sais que pour la sécurité de la congrégation, vous devez m'éliminer et …**

-**Il n'est pas question de te tuer !** s'indigna la jeune femme.

-**Lenalee, je sais que tu n'en a pas envi mais, je risque de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler encore bien longtemps. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. La meilleure solution serais de …**

**-Lenalee a raison. En tant que superviseur je t'interdis de penser à mourir une seule seconde. D'après ce que j'ai compris, cette situation dure depuis quelques temps, il suffit juste de faire un peu plus attention. **

**-J'ajouterais aussi que j'ai trouvé une solution pour l'aider temporairement**. précisa le maréchal. **Mais je ne peux pas encore vous en dire plus.**

_« Tss. Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas lui faire confiance. Tu as vu où on en arrive ? Maintenant, il y a deux personnes de plus au courant, dans deux jours, tout le monde saura pour nous. En plus, ils ne savent même pas de quoi nous sommes capables. Le jour où ils découvriront l'étendu de nos pouvoir, ils n'auront plus le temps d'espérer. Autant en finir tout de suite avec eux, on sera plus tranquille.»_

_« Il est hors de question de les tuer. »_

_« Et pourquoi ça ? Celui en qui tu avais placé toute ta confiance vient de te trahir et tout ce que tu trouve à me répondre c'est de ne pas lui faire de mal ? Tu as perdu la tête ? Il suffit d'un ordre de Komui pour que notre arrêt de mort soit signé et tu veux le laisser s'en tirer ? »_

_« Si nous le tuons maintenant, notre arrêt de mort n'aura pas besoin d'être signer. »_

_« Alors tu accepte enfin le fait qu'il faut les détruire ? »_

_« Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. »_

_« Alors que proposes-tu comme ? »_

_« Rien. »_

_« Comment ça rien ? Il faut bien que nous trouvions un moyen de les faire taire. »_

**-Allen ? **

**-Hai Komui-san ?**

**-Non, rien.**

Cross interrogea du regard à son élève. Celui-ci lui répondit par un léger hochement de tête. Si Komui et Lenalee venait à savoir qu'à ce moment précis le jeune exorciste était entrain de converser avec le quatorzième, la situation risquait de changer du tout au tout. Dire qu'Allen subissait des changements physique n'était en rien comparable au fait de leur annoncer les nombreuses conversations qu'il tenait avec son noah.

-**Je pense que je vais regagner ma chambre à présent. **

**-Tu es sur que tout va bien ?** demanda Lenalee toujours inquiète.

-**Hai, arigato**. répondit le maudit avec son éternel sourire.

Il se leva et renfila correctement sa chemise. Sa tête lui tournait encore un peu mais cela ne le gênait pas. Il sorti ensuite de la pièce suivit de près par la jeune chinoise et son maître. Celui-ci fut retenu par le superviseur.

**-Bien que je trouve cette interdiction stupide, je me dois de l'appliquer. Je ne peux pas vous laisser avec Allen.**

-**Oni-san, laisses-le venir, c'est important.**

**-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je ne peux pas.**

**-Oni-san s'il-te-plait.**

**-Je …**

-**Lenalee, ce n'est pas grave.** dit Allen en lançant à la jeune fille un regard insistant.

Le superviseur était déjà au courant de ses _problèmes _il n'était pas nécessaire de lui divulguer ses relation avec son maî Cross ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille. Prenant Komui à part, il fit signe aux deux jeunes gens de partir devant.

Une fois arriver dans sa chambre, Allen parti directement à la douche, Lenalee restant, quand à elle, dans l'autre pièce.

L'eau chaude coulait sur son corps, le réchauffant et le brûlant par endroits.

_« Tu devrais laver ton bras à une température plus basse. Ça t'éviterait d'avoir mal. »_

_« Ça ne me gêne pas. De toute façon, l'eau chaude nettoie mieux que l'eau froide. »_

_« Oui mais la fraicheur soulage la douleur. »_

_« Tu as si mal que cela pour vouloir à ce point que je baisse la température. »_

_« Je n'ai pas envi que tu te sente mal encore une fois, c'est tout. »_

_« Tu n'aursa bientôt plus à t'en inquiéter. Je compte bien demander à Marian de le faire ce soir. »_

«_ Ce soir ! Après ce qu'il c'est passé ce matin ! Es-tu inconscient ? »_

_« As-tu peur ? »_

_« De quoi ? »_

_« De disparaître ? » _

_« Je n'ai peur que si toi tu as peur. »_

_« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. »_

_« Non, puisque c'est à toi que tu la poses. Tu dis toujours que tu te connais mieux que moi, mais en ré alité, tu ne sais pas ce tu ressens. Donc je te pose la question : as-tu peur toi ? »_

_« Je pense que oui. »_

_« Et pourquoi ça ? »_

_« Déjà, j'ai peur de la douleur. J'ai peur que cela ne fonctionne pas. J'ai peur que tu ne te serves encore un fois de moi. J'ai peur de lui faire du mal. Mais ce dont j'ai le plus peur c'est de disparaître en même temps que toi. »_

_« Je suis une bien plus grande facette de ta personnalité que ce que tu imagine. Tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi. Si je meurs, tu meurs et inversement. »_

_« Je le sais. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai peur. »_

_« Alors ne le fait pas. »_

_« Je n'es pas le choix. »_

_« Si, nous pouvons partir. »_

_« Non, nous ne pouvons pas. »_

Un bruit interrompit leur conversation.

-**Allen, j'entre.**

Cette voix chaude et grave, il l'aurait rencontré entre milles. Son maître pénétra dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte à clef derrière lui.

**-J'ai demandé à Lenalee d'aller faire un tour. **

**-A oui ? Pourquoi cela ?** demanda le jeune homme faussement innocent.

-**Tu le sais très bien.**

Cross ouvrit le rideau de douche. Il n'avait pas retiré ses vêtements, l'eau coulant sur sa chemise moulait parfaitement ses muscles saillants. Il regarda le cops de son jeune élève avec envi.

-**Alors, vous ne voulez pas me rejoindre ?**

Pour seul réponse, le maréchal posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Celui-ci l'attira sous l'eau, déchirant la boutonnière de sa chemise. Il voulait sentir sa peau contre sa peau. Cross défit sa ceinture, laissant tomber son pantalon. Sans se séparer de lui, Allen fit descendre lentement le dernier vêtement de son maître. Ils durent cependant rompre leur baiser pour reprendre leur souffle. Allen avait les joues rouges, les yeux noyer dans le plaisir.

**-Retournes-toi.**

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, posant ses mains sur le carrelage blanc en face de lui. Cross approcha lentement, puis, dans une douceur qui ne lui ressemblait pas, entra en lui. Le jeune homme gémit faiblement, cherchant les mains de son amant. Celles-ci ne tardèrent pas à se poser sur les siennes, les serrant tendrement. Il sentait les longs cheveux rouges sur son dos. Il avait toujours aimé les cheveux de son maître, si particulier, si doux, si beaux.

-**Marian.** murmura le jeune homme.

**-Hai.**

**-Bouges s'il te plait.**

**-Je vais te faire mal.**

**-Non, je t'en supplie.**

Cross ne se fit pas prier d'avantage. Il entama un lent mouvement de vas et viens, une main sur le membre gonflé de désir de son élève imitant son action. Mais visiblement ce rythme ne suffisait pas au plus jeune qui fit rapidement comprendre à son ainé qu'il en attendait plus.

Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent, leurs main se serrèrent, leurs muscles se tendirent, leurs voix se mêlèrent dans un cri de jouissance. Le plaisir fut tel que le jeune homme perdu l'équilibre, se retrouvant assit dans l'eau.

Cross le rejoint au sol, laissant son amant s'appuyer contre son torse. L'eau chaude coulait sur leurs corps, leurs donnant un réel sentiment de bien être. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans rien dire, se contentant de la présence de l'autre. Ce fut le maréchal qui rompit le silence en premier.

-**Ton bras va bien.**

**-Oui, tu sais, ça ne fait presque plus mal. Je pense que je me suis habitué. Et puis je me dis que bientôt, j'en serais débarrasses. D'ailleurs, il faut que je te demande quelque chose.**

-**Hm ?**

**-Je voudrais qu'on fasse ça ce soir.**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que l'on vient de faire ?**

**-Pas ça baka shisho ! Je veux dire, pour mon bras.**

**-Avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ! Hors de question !**

**-C'est marrant, vous parlez pareil tout les deux. **

**-Qui ?**

**-Toi et **_**lui.**_

**-Lui qui ?**

**-Le quatorzième.**

_« Tu pourrais éviter de me comparer à ce type là. »_

-**Tu pourrais éviter de me comparer à ce type là.**

Allen parti dans un grand fou rire.

-**Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?**

Le jeune homme le regarda et reparti dans un grand rire.

-**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a baka tenshi.**

**-Vous venez de dire la même chose en même temps.**

Il reparti dans son rire, se tenant les côtes. Ce n'était pas vraiment drôle mais plutôt ironique. Les chances pour que deux personnes, si l'on pouvait qualifier le noah de personne, disent la même chose, en même temps et à la même personne était infimes. Et pourtant, ces deux personnes qui se détestaient venaient de le faire. Comme quoi, tout était possible.

-**C'est bon, t'es calmé ?**

**-Hai.**

**-Alors, vous voulez bien ? **reprit le jeune homme après un court silence.

-**Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée.**

**-Mais, si nous ne le faisons pas maintenant, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire plus tard.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

**-Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout.**

**-Tu as peur ?**

**-Décidément, vous vous ressemblez de plus en plus. **

**-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, à moins que tu ne fasses pas confiance.**

_« Exactement »_

**-Bien sur que non. **

-**Alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire. **

**-Mais je voudrais vraiment le faire aujourd'hui. On ne sait jamais, qui sait ce qu'il est capable de faire si on attend trop longtemps.**

**-Tu n'as pas tort. **

**-Alors faisons-le.**

Le maréchal ne répondit rien. Comment faire le bon choix ? Il ne savait même pas si cette méthode marcherait alors comment prendre la bon décision ? Allen se retourna, lui faisant face. Il avait ce regard déterminé qui le caractérisait tant mais il y avait aussi une pointe de supplication. Cette situation devait être bien plus pénible pour lui que pour n'importe qui.

-**Marian.**

Ce prénom. Son prénom. A chaque fois qu'Allen l'utilisait, il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Sa voix douce et claire le faisait toujours succomber. Il ne pouvait refuser.

-**D'accord.**

Le jeune homme se pencha et embrassa son amant en guise de remerciement.

A suivre …

Voilà !

Merci de me laisser des reviews !

A la semaine prochaine !


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjours à tous !

Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pris par rapport à d'habitude !

Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de cette fic.

Attention, cette fic n'est pas une death fic (vous verrez bien pourquoi je dit ça …)

Merci à tous ceux (ou devrais-je dire à Shigure-sensei) qui postent des reviews et sans qui j'aurais déjà cessé la rédaction de cette fic.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8 : Douleur

Une fois séchés, les deux amants sortirent de la salle de bain. Ils finissaient juste de s'habiller quand la jeune chinoise revint. Au ton légèrement rose qu'arborait le joues Allen, elle n'eu aucun mal à deviner ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais le regard inquiet du maréchal la fit douter.

-**Quelque chose ne va pas ?** lui demanda-t-elle.

-**Hein ? Non, non tout va bien.** répondit-il

Cette réponse ne satisfaisant pas la jeune femme, elle repartie dans ses questions.

-**Vous êtes sur ?**

**-Hai.**

**-D'accord.**

Il n'était visiblement pas du tout enclin à parler de ce qui le préoccupait. Tant pis, elle essaierait plus tard.

-**Au fait, je viens de voir mon frère. Vous lui avez dit ?**

**-Bien sûr.**

-**Attendes, qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à Komui ?** demanda Allen.

-**Pour nous, je lui ai dit.**

**-Pourquoi lui avez-vous dit ! **cria presque le jeune homme.

-**Pour qu'on puisse passer plus de temps ensemble.**

-**Mais vous êtes complètement fou ou quoi ! Et si jamais il venait à le répéter ? Vous y avez pensé ? Bien sur que non !**

Allen était vraiment en colère. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que Lenalee le voyait dans un état pareil.

-**Mon frère ne le dira pas, tu peux lui faire confiance.** tenta-t-elle pour clamer le jeune homme.

-**Ce n'est pas une question de confiance ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre ! S'il le disait sans le vouloir à quelqu'un, qui sait ce qui pourrait nous arriver !**

**-Allen calme-toi. Je pensais que ça t'aurais fais plaisir de savoir que notre relation était acceptée par le superviseur, mais visiblement je me suis trompé.**

_« Et voilà, il a encore dit l'un de nos secrets ! Arrêtes de lui faire confiance, tu vois bien que ça ne mène nulle part. »_

-**Vous auriez au moins put nous demander notre avis !**

Le maréchal regarda on élève dans les yeux. Il devait trouver un moyen de le clamer et vite. Après tout, la colère était le déclencheur le plus efficace de son côté noah. Le seul problème était qu'il se trouvait à l'opposé de son disciple. S'il s'approchait trop rapidement, il risquait de l'effrayer et d'augmenter encore d'un cran sa colère.

**-Allen-kun ? Pourquoi as-tu dis « nous » ? **

Et voilà, Lenalee qui c'y mettait. Cross aimait bien la jeune fille mais il fallait avouer que parfois, elle avait le don de sauter les deux pieds dans le plat.

-**Vous nous avez encore trahis ! **continua Allen en ignorant royalement la jeune fille.

-**Non Allen, je ne t'ai pas trahi. J'ai fait ça pour ton bien. Maintenant clame-toi et viens me voir.** dit patiemment le maréchal en s'avançant.

**-Ne bougez pas !**

**-Allen, ce n'est que moi. Il faut que tu te calme, tu n'es pas toi-même.**

Un pas de plus.

-**Je vous ai dit de ne pas bouger ! **

Encore un pas.

-**Allen-kun clames-toi je t'en pris !**

Un pas.

-**Taisez-vous, taisez-vous ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre ! Vous n'êtes tous que des menteurs, nous ne pouvons faire confiance qu'à nous même !** hurla le jeune homme en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Un pas.

**-Mais tu t'entends parler ? Ce n'est pas toi Allen, c'est **_**lui**_** qui parle !**

Il y était presque.

-**Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Je ne me suis jamais senti autant moi-même !**

Allen recula, se retrouvant bloqué entre le mur et le corps imposant de son maître.

**-Allen, crois-tu vraiment que je te mens depuis tous ce temps.**

Le jeune homme tourna la tête.

_« Fais attention, c'est maintenant qu'il va essayer de nous persuader. Il ne faut pas céder. »_

**-Regardes-moi.**

**-…**

**-Regardes-moi !**

Cross saisit le menton de son élève entre son pouce et son index. Se retrouvant face à face, il plongea ses yeux brulants dans les siens. Il cella ensuite leurs lèvres dans un baiser fougueux, dans l'espoir de lui rappeler ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre. Il fallait le faire revenir ou il serait forcé d'utiliser sa _méthode _iciet il n'avait aucune envi de tirer dans le bras du jeune homme.

_« Ne tombe pas dans le piège, il essaye juste de te tromper une fois de plus. »_

_« Qui m'embrasse ? Est-ce que c'est Marian ? »_

_« Allen, non ! N'oublies pas ce qu'il vient de faire ! Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance ! »_

_« Mais c'est Marian, et je l'aime. »_

_« Tu l'aimes peut-être, mais lui ne t'aimes pas. Il fait juste s'emblant. »_

_« Mais je sens qu'il ressent les mêmes choses que moi. Il ne m'embrasserait pas comme ça s'il ne m'aimait pas. »_

_« Non, Allen ! »_

_« Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas. »_

_« Allen ! »_

-**Marian**, murmura le jeune homme en rompant le baiser.

-**Hai ?** répondit l'interpellé en serrant son amant dans ces bras.

**-J'ai mal.**

**-Je sais.**

**-J'ai peur.**

**-Je sais.**

**-Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.**

-**Allen tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas le bien. Il ne faut pas que tu l'écoute.**

**-Mais …**

**-Tu te souviens ? Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que tu voulais t'en débarrasser ce soir, que tu pensais ne plus pouvoir résister encore longtemps. Ne faiblit pas maintenant.**

**-Mais j'ai si peur, **répéta le maudit en fondant en larme.

Le maréchal resserra son étreinte. La tension était trop forte pour être supportée par un seul homme. Il ne pouvait pas porter un tel fardeau sur ses jeunes épaules.

Allen se calma peu à peu, toujours dans les bras de son maître. Il avait l'impression que s'il le lâchait, il perdrait définitivement pied dans la réalité. Il avait peur. Peur de tout perdre. Peur de se perdre dans les tréfonds de son âme.

**-Ça va mieux ?** murmura Cross à l'oreille du jeune homme.

-**Hai. **

**-Je pense qu'on doit vraiment le faire ce soir.**

-**Je vous l'avais bien dit,** répondit Allen dans une triste sourire. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de leur faire du mal.

Lenalee était restée dans un coin de la pièce. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur son ami, toujours dans le bras de son maître. Elle n'avait pas imaginé l'ampleur des souffrances du jeune homme. Bien sur, elle savait que le noah ne le laissait pas souvent tranquille, mais de là à imaginer qu'il pourrait presque prendre possession de son corps pour le faire agir ainsi !

Allen tourna la tête vers elle. Ses prunelles grises étaient remplies de douleur et de culpabilité.

**-Allen, montres-moi ton bras.** demanda Cross.

Le jeune homme retira lentement le bandage. Arriver au coude, se qu'il découvrit le remplis d'effrois. Une peau d'un gris presque noir avait recouvert sa main et son avant bras. Il ressemblait maintenant à un _vrai _noah.

Le jeune exorciste détourna les yeux pendant que son maître examinait cette nouvelle peau. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune chinoise.

Elle était choqué, non, elle était écœurée par la vision de se bras. Avec cette apparence, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que le jeune homme n'était pas entièrement humain. Quand elle s'aperçut que celui-ci la regardait, elle regretta amèrement ses pensées. Il la regardait avec cet air de martyre qui le caractérisait dans les moments difficiles, qui montrait à quel point il voulait en finir.

-**Ce n'est pas beau à voir hein ?** dit-il presque en rigolant à son amie.

**-Allen je …**

Cross releva les yeux. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'échange silencieux qui venait de se passer entre la chinoise et son élève, mais ces déclarations ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

-**Non, tu n'as pas besoin de le cacher. Je le sais. Je sais que je ne suis pas comme toi, je sais que je ne suis pas humain.**

**-Baka tenshi !** hurla le maréchal en donnant une gifle monumental au jeune homme qui se retrouva à terre. **Je t'interdis de redire ça !**

-**Mais Marain, regardes ! Regardes ce qui je suis ! Ce n'est pas une idée que je me serais mis dans la tête, c'est une réalité ! Je ne suis pas comme vous !**

-**Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de dire ça !** En vlan, une deuxième gifle !

**-Maréchal arrêtez !** cria Lenalee en approchant.

-**C'est à cause d'elle que tu penses ça ? Elle ne t'a pas regardé comme il faut ? **

-**Je …**

**-C'est pas à toi que je pose la question !** fit Cross en se retournant vers la jeune femme.

Son visage était déformé par la colère. La chinoise tomba à terre de peur devant cet homme habituellement ci séducteur.

-**Allen, tu es un humain comme moi. **fit-il en reprenant son calme pour ne pas risquer une nouvelle crise du jeune homme. **Ce n'est pas notre apparence qui montre ce que nous sommes, ce sont nos actes. Toure ta vie, tu as toujours vécu en te préoccupant uniquement des autres et jamais de toi, tu n'as jamais rien fais d'égoïste. Tu crois vraiment que tout le monde va te juger sur de petites colères ? Viens avec moi, on va tout de suite à l'arche. Il faut te débarrasser de ça.** conclue-t-il déterminer.

Il tendit sa main à Allen pour l'aider à se relever. Le jeune exorciste la regarda. Il hésita. Avait-il vraiment le droit d'espérer une aide ? Pouvait-il vraiment se débarrasses de son noah ? Avait-il encore le droit de vivre, alors qu'il allait certainement devenir un tueur ?

Il leva lentement sa main droite, la laissant un peu en dessous de celle de son maître. Celui-ci la saisit sans plus attendre. Par ce geste, il répondait à toutes les questions silencieuses du jeune homme. Oui, il en avait le droit. Et même si quelqu'un trouvait quelque chose à y redire, il avait quelqu'un sur qui compter, quelqu'un à qui il avait confié sa vie : son amant, le maréchal Cross Marian.

Ils avaient réussis à atteindre l'arche sans se faire voir grâce au pouvoir de Maria. Allen avait ensuite guidé son maître à travers la petite ville de l'arche jusqu'à la salle qu'il avait conçue pour l'occasion.

La pièce n'était ni trop grande ni trop petite. Un lit se situait à gauche, à droite, il y avait de quoi réaliser des soins en cas de blessure. Tout était blanc excepté un grand miroir qui se trouvait sur le mur opposé au lit.

-**Tu as fais du très bon travail.**

**-Merci,** répondit le jeune homme.

-**On pourrait ce servir de cette pièce pour plein d'autre choses,** reprit le maréchal un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

-**Bon, je pense que tu devrais t'allonger sur le lit**, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux. **Je vais t'attacher les bras et les jambes avec les draps, on ne sait jamais.**

**-Hai.**

Le jeune exorciste s'étendit sur le lit. Cross l'attacha ensuite solidement. Heureusement que le lit avait des barreaux, se détail fit d'ailleurs dériver son esprit.

_« Non, ressaisis-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à des trucs comme ça, la situation est grave ! »_ se gourmanda-t-il.

-**Tu penses qu'il nous laissera tranquille.**

**-Généralement, il ne dit plus rien après une crise, mais je pense qu'il ne doit pas être très content de ce qu'il se passe. Il faut faire attention.**

**-Ok. **

Le maréchal sorti Jugement de sa ceinture de cuir. A la vue de l'arme, le jeune homme ne put réprimer un frisson.

-**Ça va aller ?**

**-Hai. De toute façon, je pense que je n'ai plus trop le choix maintenant**.

-Bon, je vais tirer une première balle dans ton épaule et une autre dans ton biceps. Ensuite je descendrais sur ton avant bras en enfin sur ta main. Je pense que cette partie ferra plus mal que le haut de ton bras, la peau ayant déjà repoussée, la présence du noah est plus forte.

-**Hai.**

**-Je sais que ça va te faire mal. Je ne pourrais pas arrêter en plein milieux, alors si tu ne veux pas qu'on le fasse c'est maintenant qu'il faut le dire.**

**-Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon,** répondit le jeune homme tristement.

-**Ok, on commence quand tu es près.**

Allen ferma les yeux. Il inspira et expira lentement. IL devait se focaliser sur quelque chose d'agréable, comme quand il avait retrouvé son innocence. Il pesa à ses amis, à son maître, à la vie qu'il pourrait reprendre normalement si tout cela marchait.

-g dit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

Cross plaça son arme contre la chaire de son élève. Il devait le faire, c'était lui qui lui avait proposé cette solution. IL n'avait plus le choix à présent. Mais il avait peur, peur de le perdre si cela échouait. Peur de serrer dans ces bras le corps inerte de son jeune amant, ou de se retrouver en combat face au noah.

-**Marian, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer**. murmura le jeune homme, plongeant ses prunelles grises dans les yeux flamboyant de son maître.

-**Baka tenshi, ce n'est pas à toi de ma dire ça. Je suis un adulte moi kuso gaki. **

Allen sourit et referma les yeux. C'était le signal.

Cross appuya sur la détente. Le bruit se répercuta dans la salle, un bruit assourdissant. Mais le coup de feu ne put couvrir le cri déchirant que poussa le jeune homme.

San plus attendre, Cross tira une seconde fois. Les hurlements d'Allen redoublèrent. Les larmes coulaient à flot de ses yeux exorbités. Il le suppliait d'arrêter, tentant de reprendre son souffle à travers ses pleurs.

Mais Cross devait continuer. IL pressa donc à nouveaux la détente. La pièce se mit à trembler, le miroir se fendit, de longues fissures apparurent sur les murs. Le quatorzième était en train de se réveiller.

_« Je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire ! »_hurlait-il dans la tête du pauvre exorciste, déjà submerger par une douleur encore inconnue.

Tentant tant bien que mal de l'ignorer, le jeune homme focalisa toutes ses pensées sur les souvenirs de ses amis, le visage souriant de son maître.

Cross tira alors la dernière balle dans la main de son élève. Le sang soulait à flot, tâchant les draps et le sol blanc, éclaboussant la chemise du maréchal. La pièce s'ébranla de nouveaux. Le sol tremblais, Cross peinait à rester debout. Mais se qu'il voyait le remplissait de peur.

Le jeune homme hurlait encore et toujours, priant pour qu'on lui donne enfin la mort. Mais dans ces hurlements, on pouvait distinguer un dialogue entre deux personnes dont le seul but était de déterminer une vainqueur, celui-ci remportant à la fin de cette joute verbale et psychologique le corps du maudit. Le maréchal ne comprenait pas ce que le jeune homme disait. Il devait gagner, il devait le faire.

Soudain tout s'arrêta.

Il était là, inerte sur le lit.

Son visage était figé dans ce sentiment de douleur intense, inimaginable.

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, sa respiration devint lente, très lente, jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement.

Les battements de son cœur se faisaient de plus en plus faible, jusqu'à s'arrêter à son tour.

-**ALLEN !**

A suivre …

Je tiens à rappeler que cette fic n'est pas une death fic donc pour les adorateurs d'Allen pas de crainte à avoir, continuez de lire cette fic !

Merci de poster de reviews, je vous répondrais au possible.

A dimanche !


	9. Chapitre 9

Et voilà la fin de cette fic.

Je voudrais m'excuser pour cette longue attente mais l'écriture n'est pas mon métier et les études passent avant tout !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9 : Départ 

-**ALLEN !** hurla le maréchal en se précipitant vers le corps inerte de son élève.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Comment avait-il put mettre à ce point les risques de côté ? Il savait très bien que cette méthode pourrait avoir de graves répercutions voir causer la mort alors pourquoi lui en avait-il parlé ?

Des larmes de culpabilité coulaient le long du visage aux traits si fins du maréchal. Ne devait-il pas partir en premier ? N'était-il pas le plus vieux ?

Tout était de sa faute. Personne ne le pardonnerait jamais de ce meurtre involontair et il ne comptait pas non plus se le pardonné.

Soudain, un léger bruit lui fit relever la tête. Un léger battement. Puis un autre. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Et une faible respiration. Un faible gémissement de douleur.

Cross regarda son jeune élève reprendre peu à peu vie devant lui. Une joie indescriptible l'envahi alors qu'il entendait une respiration timide se frayer un chemin entre les lèvres du jeune homme. Mais ce soulagement fut rapidement remplacer par une nouvelle inquiétude.

Le jeune homme respirait de plus en plus rapidement, son bras saignait abondement, son pouls s'accélérait également. Cross compris que le combat avec le quatorzième n'était sans doute pas encore terminer.

-**Allen, tient bon ! Tu peux le faire, tu peux le battre ! Je sais que tu es fatigué, je sais que tu n'en peux plus mais tu ne dois pas abandonner maintenant. C'est presque finit. Je te promets qu'après tu pourras te reposer, manger autant que tu voudras et me traiter de baka autant que tu le voudras alors je t'en supplie, résiste !**

Il ne savait même pas si le jeune exorciste pouvait l'entendre. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de le soutenir. En tant que maître et amant, il se devait de remplir cette tâche.

Le souffle du jeune homme devint encore plus court. Des gémissements de plus en plus forts s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudain alors qu'un cri déchirant sorti de sa gorge. Sous le regard stupéfait du maréchal, une peau blanche recouvrit progressivement le bras meurtri du jeune homme. Quand elle eut attint le bout des doigts, il cessa de hurler, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et sa respiration repris un rythme normal bien que faible.

Cross n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Non seulement le jeune exorciste avait réussi à survivre a cette périlleuse méthode mais il avait également vaincu le quatorzième dans un combat mental. Ne cesserait-il donc jamais de l'étonner ?

Allen ouvrit lentement les yeux. La lumière trop forte l'aveugla un instant. Ses oreilles bourdonnant, il ne distinguait que quelques bruits épars. Il lui sembla cependant entendre quelqu'un l'appeler. Cette voix était douce et suave, une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Peu à peu, ses yeux s'accommodèrent à la luminosité de la pièce, et il put clairement regarder l'autreur des appels.

-**Allen, tu m'entends ?**

**-Marian ?**

**-Oui, c'est moi.**

**-Je suis mort ?** demanda-t-il faiblement.

**-Non, ce ne sera pas pour cette fois.** répondit une autre voix plus aigue.

-**Lenalee ?**

**-Hai.**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**-Tu ne te souviens de rien ? **

**-Je sais juste que, j'étais dans l'arche et que j'avais mal et que …**

Il tenta de se relever mais une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla le crâne ainsi que dans son bras le faisant retomber sur son oreiller.

-**Tu ne dois pas bouger. Même si tu t'es bien reposer, il ne faut pas que tu te lève pour le moment**. expliqua calmement la jeune chinoise.

-**Comment ça reposer ?**

**-Disons que ça fait quand même deux semaines que tu dors. **répondit le maréchal.

-**Quoi ! Deux semaines !**

**-Allen-kun, je pense que tu peux te vanter d'avoir inquiéter le grand maréchal Cross.** continua Lenalee en gloussant. **Il est resté à ton chevet pendant tout ce temps.**

Allen écarquilla les yeux à cette nouvelle. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il était rare que son maître fasse preuve d'autant d'attention en public.

-**Toi je t'interdis de rire baka deshi ! **

**-Au fait comment va ton bras ?**

**-Mon …**

Tous les évènements lui revinrent en mémoire, la douleur, la peur, la douleur, la volonté d'en finir, la douleur, le noah, la douleur, sa faiblesse, les paroles de son maître, la douleur, la libération. C'était bien trop d'émotions pour une seule et même personne en un laps de temps si court, il ne put retenir ses larmes. Il était soulagé mais aussi terrifié par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Il avait enfin retrouver sa forme humaine.

-**Allen, ça ne va pas ?** demandèrent les deux autres inquiets des pleurs du jeune maudit.

-**Si, … c'est juste que …**

**-Chut, calmes-toi.**

Le maréchal le pris dans ses bras, conscient de l'épreuve que devait passer son jeune élève. Toute la tension de ces dernières semaines venait de se relâcher d'un coup et le choc de l'arche devait lui aussi avoir une part de responsabilité dans l'état émotionnel désastreux du jeune homme.

-**Je vais vous laisser.** dit la jeune chinoise en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Cross lui répondit d'un hochement de tête alors qu'elle fermait discrètement la porte.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacé, Allen ne parvenant pas à calmer ses larmes.

-**C'est grâce a vous que j'ai réussi à tenir. Je vous ai entendu vous savez, je savais que vous étiez là, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser tout seul. Mais il ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille, j'ai eu du mal à m'en débarrasser.**

-**Je sais.** Répondit simplement le maréchal.

-**J'ai l'impression que vous passez votre temps à me dire que vous savez. Je ne vais plus rien vous dire dans ce cas là, baka shisho !** reprit le jeune homme, un sourire timide apparaissant derrière les rideaux de larmes

-**Comment oses-tu baka deshi !**

**-C'est vous qui m'avez dit que je pouvais vous appeler comme ça !**

**-Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Non mais, quel élève parles comme ça à son maître ?**

**-Certainement celui qui n'est pas uniquement son élève.** répondit le jeune exorciste en plongeant son regard gris dans le flamboyant du maréchal.

Cross se baissa et embrassa doucement son disciple. Dans ce baiser ils mirent tout leur soulagement, leur joie de se retrouver, et tout simplement, leur amour.

-**Tadaima.**

**-Okaeri.** murmura le maréchal.

_**Une semaine plus tard**_

**-Cros Gense, mon frère veut vous voir dans son bureau tout de suite **! dit Lenalee de l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre d'Allen.

-J'arrive. répondit Cross sans bouger d'un poil.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envi de faire, c'était bien de se lever pour aller voir Komui. Surtout qu'il savait pertinemment ce que le superviseur allait lui dire.

-**Shisho, vous devriez y aller**. murmura le jeune exorciste.

-**Je pense qu'il peut attendre encore cinq petites minutes.**

**-Le seul problème c'est qu'avec vous cinq minutes et cinq heures ont la même durée …**

Cross saisit le menton de son élève et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Allen lui rendit, ses doigts s'enroulant dans les mèches flamboyantes de son maître. Ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle.

**-Vous avez raison, il peut bien attendre cinq minutes …**

_Toc … Toc … Toc … _

-**Entrez. Cross Gense ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je ne vous demande pas pourquoi vous êtes aussi en retard**.

Le maréchal toussa légèrement.

-**Bon, asseyez-vous. Comme vous devez vous en douter, cette longue période de non activité touche à sa fin. Vous êtes envoyer en mission en Autriche ou plusieurs traces d'innocence ont été repérées. Vous partez ce soir.**

Cros répondit par un hochement de tête. Il savait bien que son départ approchait à grand pas. Mais il avait peur de la réaction de son élève. Ils avaient l'habitude de se séparer mais cette fois ci était différente.

Cross sorti de la pièce après que Komui lui ai donné toutes les informations. Quand il arriva dans la chambre de son disciple, il le trouva toujours allonger dans le lit, les yeux fixés au plafond.

**-Alors, il vous a dit quelque chose pour le retard.**

**-Non, rien !**

**-C'est pas juste, je suis sur que vous lui avez fait les yeux doux.** Continua le maudit en souriant.

-**Même pas.**

**-Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate.** fit le jeune homme dans un sourire.

Le maréchal le regarda. IL ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet mais il devait lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça du jour au lendemain sans rien lui dire, le laissant ainsi vulnérable au quatorzième. Même si Allen avait réussi à le battre une fois, rien ne laissait présager que le noah ne retenterait pas une attaque et finirait par prendre possession du corps du jeune homme. Non, il devait lui dire.

-**Je pars en mission ce soir**. lâcha-t-il avec son tact légendaire.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, un sourire triste apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

Cross le regarda. S'il c'était attendu à une réaction, ce n'était en aucun cas celle-ci. Il savait que son élève pouvait faire preuve d'un sang froid exceptionnel mais la situation n'avait rien d'habituelle.

**-Je sais que ce départ tombe mal mais …**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi,** l'interrompit le maudit. **Je savait bien que les missions reprendraient et que de toute façon vous ne pouvez pas rester indéfiniment avec moi.**

Cross resta sans voix. Là, il était vraiment impressionné. Comment faisait-il pour garder un tel calme alors que peu de temps auparavant, il ne sortait plus de sa chambre par peur d'attaquer ses amis ? C'était impossible.

-**Allen, tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de …**

**-Je sais. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous dis que je vais bien.** repris le jeune homme en fermant les yeux.

**-Je peux toujours essayer de demander à Komui d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre …**

**-Vous savez très bien qu'il ne pourra pas accepter. Vous pouvez partir, je vous dit que tout va bien.**

Allen essayait de dissimuler le tremblement de sa voix. Bien sur que tout n'allait pas bien. Son maître parti, il perdait son seul soutient mais aussi le seul capable de le calmer quand le quatorzième prenais le dessus. Même si le noah ne s'était pas manifester depuis les évènements le l'arche, le maudit sentait toujours sa présence et il savait que tôt ou tard, il reviendrait à la charge. Si jamais son maître n'était pas là pour l'aider à ce moment là, il n'aurait plus d'autre choix que de partir ou de mettre fin à ses jours.

Le maréchal s'approcha sans bruit de son élève. Visiblement, il n'allait pas bien du tout. De timides larmes perlaient sous ses paupières closes. Cross soupçonnait d'ailleurs le jeune homme de les retenir.

Il s'assit à côté de lui, posant une main sur ses cheveux.

**-Je suis désolé.** murumra-t-il.

Allent ne put de retenir plus longtemps. Se retournant, il se jeta dans les bras de son amant, laissant libre court à sa tristesse.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, le maréchal tentant de clamer son élève. Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent peu à peu. Une fatigue extrême s'empara de son corps et le fit tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Cross déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit, relevant le drap sur ses frêles épaules.

19H00. Il devait partir. Se levant il écrivit un mot pour son élève, signant de son légendaire dessin souriant. IL reparti ensuite en direction de lit. Se penchant sans bruit il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son protéger.

Allen se réveilla au milieu de la nuit en sueur. Il devait avoir fait un cauchemar mais ne se souvenait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Se levant, il aperçut un papier sur la table. Le prenant, il le lut é haute voix.

_« Allen,  
Je sais que je ne devrait pas partir comme ça mais que veux tu ! On ne change pas si facilement ses habitudes !  
Je sais aussi que c'est dur pour toi mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais bientôt. En attendant, n'oublis pas que tu es un humain, tu n'es pas un noah et encore moins un monstre.  
Bon je vais te laisser, plus vite je serais parti, plus vite je serais rentrer !  
Cross Marian._

_P.S : je t'aime. »_

Quel romantisme ce « P.S : je t'aime ». Mais bon on ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, il l'aimait comme ça.

Allen parti s'habiller. Il devait rattraper le temps perdu avec ses amis. Après tout, il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir rester avec eux donc, autant en profiter.

Il sorti de sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais il ne l'entendit pas. Non, il n'entendit pas cette petite voix dans sa tête.

_« Allen … » _

**OWARI**

Voilà ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivit cette fic jusqu'au bout, et je sais comme l'attente a du être longue (je m'excuse un seconde fois).

N'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires !

A bientôt peut-être pour la suite d'_Ensemble_(fic sur Gravitation) !

Yatsuno


End file.
